Childhood Memories 2
by TheWindAlchemist
Summary: You're planning to propose,huh?Good.I'll be sure to make it a living hell.'Deidara plans to propose to Hinata,but there's this new guy in his way.Who is he? And will Hidan get permission to marry Ino? DeiHina HidanIno PeinKonan. EXTRA! EXTRA!
1. Prologue: Nothing makes sense yet

**Childhood Memories 2**

I do not own Naruto as much as it owns me...

CHILDHOOD MEMORIES PROLOGUE SPECIAL!!! **(Only read if you've read CM2… 1)**

For this special, we save a bunch of money by using the stage of Kisame's Corner. Only the logo is crossed out in red (paint? Or blood? O.o) and replaced with "CHILDHOOD MEMORIES SPECIAL".

"Hello, welcome to the re-opening to Childhood Memories 2!" Deidara greeted. "Before you read on, please forget the previous Childhood Memories 2 that was up earlier a week ago." Hinata said.

"And to make up for all the confusion, in this prologue, we explain everything that's supposed to happen that didn't in the last story." Konan explained.

"The pairings are: DeiHina, PeinKonan, HidanIno, DeiHinaMadara and… well… yeah!" Hidan announced. "SasoriCooking, ItachiEmoness, KisameHisRoom, ZetsuTulip, KakuzuMoney…" Ino listed, counting her fingers. Hidan laughed.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?!?" Itachi yelled, sitting in a corner, hugging his knees. Why was it that it was so dark in that brightly lit corner?

"**So forget all the crap you've memorized in the last Childhood Memories 2 and focus more on this one." **Madara said bluntly.

(If you're a complete newcomer, GO THE FUCK BACK AND READ THE FIRST ONE!! Not to be rude, or anything. And if you're a complete newcomer to Childhood Memories 2 (2) then just read without hesitation. Though I shall write with the fear of story lameness and plot flaws. Thank you.)

-:-

"Deidara!" Hidan whispered loudly, trying to wake up Deidara. "Mrfm… go away…" Deidara muttered, turning his back to Hidan.

"Deidara! Come on, wake up!" He tried again. "5 more minutes…" Deidara murmured, dragging the blanket over his head.

Hidan huffed.

In one motion, he threw the blanket off of Deidara and pulled him out of bed, all the while leaving Hinata undisturbed.

"You awake yet?" Hidan asked, looking down on Deidara, who was hugging his pillow, glaring back at him. "Goddamn you Hidan." Yup, he was awake.

"Why did you wake me up at 5:00AM; 3 hours before I actually get to think of waking up?" He asked angrily.

"Well… I was wondering if you… if I could… possibly have your permission to… have Ino as… my… I mean, if you'd let me…" Hidan started, finished, and started again, blushing and fidgeting; something that Hidan never did.

"Are you sick today?" Deidara asked. "I'm fine! I just need to ask you something… extremely important to my life as of today and forever and I was just wondering if …" Hidan trailed off, then took a big breath. "youwouldletmemarryIno." He said quickly.

"Wha?" Deidara wasn't a morning person. His brain couldn't comprehend words with over 10 letters until it was about noon.

Hidan got Deidara into a sitting position, then sat in front of him. "Will you let me… marry Ino…?" He asked. For once, his face looked serious. His face was still red and he was still fidgeting. There was a long silence. Deidara opened his mouth to say something positive, but decided against it. So instead, he said,

"I don't see this as a question you should be asking me in my pajamas at 5 in the morning." (Sweatdroop…).

"GRAAHHH!!! FINE!!! FORGET IT! I'LL ASK YOU LATER THEN!!" Hidan yelled out of embarrassment. "Ssshhh!!! God! You'll wake up Hinata!" Deidara shushed, slamming his pillow into his face. He quickly glanced at Hinata, who just turned in her sleep.

He sighed. "You know what? I'll think about it. I can't let just _anyone_ marry my sister. I'll tell you…" Deidara looked at the clock. "After I get back the huge chunk of sleep-time-with-Hinata back." With that, he pushed Hidan out the door and closed it.

-:-

Hidan crawled back into bed with Ino. She was still sleeping, so he thought he should too. He took her into a hug.

_And to think. Way back when, I was crazy for Hina-chan. _He thought. Sometimes He wondered how he knew Ino as well as he did now. As He drifted off to sleep, immediately an image formed in his mind. _A flashback!?_

--

A 12 year old Hidan was returning home. He knocked on the door since he forgot his keys. _I should really keep them in my pocket…_

This was one of his moments to try making Childhood Memories a HidanHina fiction.

He had flowers in his hand, probably plucked from the Old Lady's garden from down the street. For Hinata, most likely. He had a small smile on his face.

_If I give Hina-chan these flowers, maybe she'd somehow forget about Deidara and come on to me!_ He thought, proud of his plan.

Ino was crying in her room. She didn't know why, but sometimes being all alone in the house got to her. Deidara took Hinata somewhere, and told her to watch the house while he was gone.

Ino jolted when she heard someone knocking at the door. She quickly wiped away her tears with her shirt and lightly cleaned her face. She opened the front door.

"Hina-chaaan-" It was Hidan. "Hinata's out somewhere with Deidara." Ino said, cutting in to his sentence.

"Oh…" he looked at Ino and noticed that she had been crying minutes before.

"Those are for Hinata, right? I'll go and put those in water for you, ok?" Ino said, failing miserably at hiding her loneliness. She turned and started for the kitchen when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Naw, here. For you." Hidan gave her the flowers. "Wha?" Ino squeaked. "It's alright! Keep them! Just… don't cry anymore, okay?" He ruffled her hair. "O-Ok…ay…" She sniffled. "Huh? H-Hey! Wh-what's that face for?" Hidan asked. He didn't mean to make her feel _worse_!

"D-Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'll take them back if you don't like them!" Hidan was slightly impressed. She was the first person to ever make him feel nervous and awkward. He was about to reach for the flowers, but Ino inched away.

"I like them… Thanks…" She whispered. Hidan relaxed. "Would you… tell me why you were crying?" he asked. Immediately, Ino reacted. "No way! I wasn't crying!" She yelled. She knew he knew, but she still felt like she should hide it.

Hidan caught a tear off her cheek. "Then what's this then?" He held it up to her face. "… Something caught in my eye! That's all!" Ino assured, a blush slowly creeping to her cheeks.

"Don't lie." It was then that she knew she was officially caught. "I…" She started. "Hm?" He urged her to go on. "I… I was _lonely_, okay!?" she cried. "Because brother found Hinata, I've mostly been left in this house! Sometimes it's scary, and sometimes it's boring! But this time, it's making me lonely!" She continued, the tears falling out.

_And me going out somewhere all the time doesn't help much, huh?_ Hidan thought.

"Do you… hate Hina-chan?" He asked. Ino shook her head. "No! Hinata's my other best friend! It's just that… I want… someone to _be_ there! I want someone to say 'Don't be scared' or 'lonely'! Someone to say… 'I'm here!'" She cried. She buried her head in her hands.

"_I'm_ here." Hidan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ino stopped her crying for a minute and looked at him. "Don't be… lonely." He added, blushing lightly. She buried her face into his chest. "Thank… you…" she said, smiling. Hidan smiled too, patting her on the head.

_I think I'll stay here more often now…_

--

Hidan sat up in bed. _Flashbacks already!? But it's only the prologue… right!?_ He thought. _I thought this was a DeiHina fanfiction… why's it centering in on me and Ino…?_ He mentally groaned, walking to the bathroom.

(Doing his business…)

He stretched and yawned, completely refreshed. "What time is it?" He asked aloud, turning slightly to see the clock. "9:00… am. Damn, that was one long flashback." He muttered.

He noticed that Ino was out of bed. Shrugging, he laid back down on his bed, and sighed. "Sleep makes you pretty, right? Maybe a few more hours wouldn't hurt…" He muttered, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, something jumped on his stomach and sat on him. "Hey! What're ya-!?" He looked up and found Ino. "Yo!" She said, smiling. "You're light." Hidan said, picking her up while he was still lying down. "Like a… little, little, kid." He swayed her from side to side with each word. "Thanks…?" Ino said.

He dropped her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. "Are you ready to _scream_?" He asked, whispering into her ear. "No, I'm saving myself for marriage, thanks." Ino smirked at the hurt look on Hidan's face. "I'd be crazy if I passed up someone like you!" He said, fake sobbing into his arm.

But, quickly recovering, he said, "But… could you pass up a _body like mine?_" He asked, rubbing a hand over his chest seductively.

"If I wanted to." An arrow just stabbed Hidan. "That hurt, even though it wasn't a direct rejection…" He said gloomily. "But…" Ino started, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never said… I _did_ want to…" She kissed him once then backed away.

"But I have to. That's the way of the story!" She shrugged and smiled. "You're mean!" Hidan cried. "I know." Ino said, sighing proudly.

-:-

"**Hina-chan… Will you marry me?"** A dark and (evil?) voice asked Hinata, getting down on one knee and holding out a box with a ring. Hinata blushed furiously, taking a half step back. Then she smiled a little. "Y… yes… I will marry you,"

"_Mada-…" _(Not full name, but guess. This character shows up in about a minute or so.)

--

Deidara sat straight up in bed. "THE ANTICHRIST IS COMING!!" He yelled. "Wha…?" Hinata asked dazedly, turning in her sleep to face him. "AND HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOU!!" Deidara shook her awake. "No he's not…" She muttered, turning away, about to fall back asleep.

He gasped. "THIS IS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!! THE END OF THE WORLD!! MY WORLD!! GAAAAAHHH!!" He clutched his head in panic.

A few seconds later, he heard a low gurgle. He looked at his stomach. "I'm hungry…" He said. He turned slightly and gently shook Hinata awake. "Mm…?" She turned and looked at him, her face still in the pillow. "Hungwy." Deidara said. "What happened to the Antichrist?" She asked skeptically.

"Hunger is more important than the end of the world." Hinata smiled. "Okay. I'm hungry too. Let's go."

(They changed, ate breakfast, and went about their normal business when…)

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Deidara answered the phone.

"Senpai? It's me! Tobi-!" Deidara suddenly hung up the phone.

The phone rang again. **"Hello. It is I, Mada-!"** Deidara once again hung up. "Who was it?" Hinata asked. "Wrong number." He mumbled. _Mada… Mada… where have I heard that half of a name before…?_

Then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Deidara called, walking towards the door. But suddenly it started raining, thunder and lightning sounding and flashing outside. "Didn't predict that in the weather…" Deidara said, opening the door (painfully) slow.

_I hope this guy brought their raincoat…_He thought, looking at the man outside. Something silver shimmered in the lightning; a knife. Deidara, unfazed, asked, "Yeah?" The man brought the knife into better view, bring it up and ready to strike. "**Why… Why didn't you answer my calls!?"** The man asked, about to bring the knife down to kill him.

"Tobi, quit playing around. Knives are dangerous." Deidara said, easily dodging the swings. "B-But! It's not me!" Tobi cried, almost sobbing. He dropped the knife. "Woah, voice change." Deidara said.

"Not a voice change; a personality change! I've gained a split personality over the time between CM 1 and 2!" Tobi said, sounding almost _too_ happy. Suddenly, He took off his familiar mask.

"**My name is Madara Uchiha. No, I'm not that crusty old man the readers are thinking about; heck, I'm that guy in the Prologue special. I'm a total pervert to others' girlfriends, and I live in Tobi's head (not so good)!"** Madara introduced himself.

Deidara stared wide-eyed. "Is that… what Tobi… (looks like)?" He started.

"**Huh? Oh, no. Whenever I take over, Tobi's face and hair alter to mine whenever I take off the mask. So no, you still can't see Tobi's face. Pretty neat, huh?"** Madara laughed. **"Well, go ahead, introduce yourself!"** He said.

"Hi! I'm Deidara Yamanaka, my hobbies are: Hating people like you, Having Hinata-chan as my girlfriend, and making sure now that _you_ never touch her!" Deidara introduced himself, smiling happily.

"Who was at the door?" Hinata asked, coming out from the hallway. _**What a hottie! –heart- **_Madara thought. His eyes traveled to her chest. _**Those are huge… lucky bastard.**_ He observed, referring to the lucky guy as Deidara. He looked back at her face and smiled. He put the mask back on his face, letting Tobi talk.

"Hinata-chan!" Tobi hugged Hinata. "Didn't you have your mask off just now? I wanna see!" She said, reaching for his mask. "No-!" Deidara started, making a move to stop her. But it was too late; she already took off his mask.

_No!!_ Tobi thought. He could almost see the smirk plastered on Madara's face.

The mask was off, and immediately Madara took Hinata on one arm, his other hand tilting her head up to look at him. He put on the inherited Uchiha charm.

"**And who, may I ask, is this beautiful young lady?"** He asked, making Hinata blush. "U-uh… H-Hinata… Hyuga…" she whispered shyly.

(Meanwhile, Deidara is yelling "HEY!!" and "LET GO OF HER!!" while I'm wondering where the hell Ino and Hidan are.)

"**What's that? I couldn't hear your lovely voice…"** Madara leaned closer to Hinata, making her blush darker than ever.

Deidara shoved him aside, pulling him from Hinata. **"Whaa!? Oh come on, we were just playing!"** Madara whined. Deidara hugged Hinata and turned away.

"Well quit it!" He yelled. **"Oh hey. I almost forgot. We're staying here for a while, that okay?"** Madara asked out of the blue. Suddenly, Hidan and Ino popped up. "Haah?" they said in unison.

"…"

"…"

I think they both (Hidan and Deidara) forgot about Hidan's marrying Ino question…

Yeah, ending the chapter **now.**

Omake Theatre 1: What happened to Itachi?

Itachi ran a hand through his growing beard. Yes, Itachi Uchiha has grown a beard. A quite long one, actually. _I've been on this journey for a while now…_ He gazed at the sky, seeing a few birds fly by.

Kisame had suggested that Itachi should take a bit of fresh air.

"_You've been cooped up in your room for the past 3 weeks. It's unhealthy. You should go out sometime." _

Itachi chuckled slightly. "Fresh air doesn't heal a broken heart." He said. He looked down at all his supplies. A hiking stick and… well, a hiking stick was all he had. He was dressed in raggedy clothing with sunglasses hiding his eyes. He had a long beard and messy hair. Little woodland creatures had gathered around him, heck, some animals that shouldn't even _be_ there… were there.

After a while, he found himself staring at a night blue sky. He sighed, ripped off his beard (it was fake), threw off his sunglasses, scared away the animals, and changed back into his normal clothes. He combed back his hair with his hand and threw away his stick.

"Who am I kidding? It's only been two hours…" He muttered, making his way back to the base.

-:-

**Name: **Madara Uchiha

**Age:** Around the same age as The Akatsuki.

**Description:** He has black hair with bangs that slightly lean to his right. He's like a shorter less muscular version of Judas from the manga… 'Judas.' He wears everyday clothes just like Tobi's and… well… You've seen better personalities. He can be obnoxious, pervy, sexy, kind (when he wants to, which isn't all the time),and has one weak point. But he doesn't know that yet. (It was mentioned in the Prologue Special)

**Hobbies:** He's a total perv, he flirts every waking moment he gets, but never has an intimate relationship. He loves making Deidara mad by flirting with Hinata. He is close cousins with the Madara Uchiha in the Akatsuki Trilogy. (It's mere coincidence that they have the same name)

He only comes out if Tobi's mask is removed. No, please don't think that a reforming face is gross, it's not as graphic as you may think it is. Yes, if you're a complete newcomer to the whole Childhood Memories project, read the first one and ignore the Prologue Special. –happy face-

(BTW: Ransom is 10 reviews)


	2. 1: Hate, Hate, Love, Hate

**Childhood Memories 2**

According to the recent chapter of Kisame's Corner, Zetsu and Tulip broke up.

Chapter 1

"…Say what now?" Deidara asked.

"**Can we stay a while, please?"** Madara couldn't help but smirk and make him hold Hinata tighter.

Suddenly, Deidara thought of money. _If I demand some kind of rent from him, maybe I'll get enough money to buy a wedding ring…_ He brightened up. "$100 dollars a week!" He said happily. **"That's ridiculous! I can't pay that!"** Madara protested. "A month?" Deidara offered. **"No!"** Just how long did he expect him to stay there?

"Every 3 months is as low as I go!" Deidara said, sounding like a merchant. **"I don't have a job!"** And the argument went on like that for a few minutes until:

"**Just what are you gonna do with all that money anyway!?"** Madara asked. There was a sudden silence; one of those hushed tones right after hearing something really loud. Deidara turned red and scratched the back of his head. "It's a secret…" He nervously swayed from side to side. Another silence.

"**Are you even old enough to marry-?"** Deidara clamped a hand over Madara's mouth. "Seeeeecret…" He hissed. **"Well god, it's not my fault you're so predictable!"** Madara sneered.

Hidan grabbed Deidara's arm. "You didn't tell me _anything_ about this." He whispered. "SEEEEEEEEEECCRET!!" Deidara whispered angrily. Were they not getting it? Of course you wanted this kind of stuff to be a secret! Especially if the person you want to keep it from the most is _in the same room!!_

"Well hurry it up! Things have gotten boring around here and I need something to sabotage right now!" Ino said excitedly. "Listen, you little…" Deidara glared.

While they were in a conversation of their own, Madara and Hinata stood awkwardly in the living room. (Deidara and the rest were near the hallway.)

Madara's eyes wandered over to Hinata, who was looking back at Deidara. He looked her up and down. _Madara-san! Quit looking at her! She's Deidara-sempai's!_ Tobi demanded.

In response, Madara scoffed (Mentally). _**I would never do such a thing! **__Yes you would. __**Prove it!**_ _Fine! You're ogling her right now!__**A Man can dream! **__And again, you say something that doesn't make sense! __**Says you!**_

And thus, their mental battle began...

…And ended, because Hinata suddenly declared it lunch time.

-:-

"What's for lunch?" Pein asked Konan, hugging her from behind.

"Ask Sasori. He's cooking today." She answered. "But I thought _you_ were cooking!" He groaned, swaying her from side to side. "He insisted that he cooked today." Konan said.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off. "GAAAH!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL FIX IT RIGHT AWAY!" They heard Sasori yell. There was a crashing sound, and the beeping of the fire alarm stopped. Then a loud thud; Sasori fell off of something. Then the clanging of pots, the sound of a cut (a knife accidentally fell and cut Sasori's arm), and more screaming.

Konan and Pein looked at each other. "Wanna go check it out?" He suggested. "I will. You just go and…"

Kisame came running. "Leader! Zetsu ate my bed again! _Again!_" He yelled. Pein looked back at Konan.

"…Take care of that." With that, Konan opened the kitchen door and entered.

--

"Sasori, what happened here?" Konan asked. Sasori was clutching his arm, desperately trying to clean the floor by kicking the scattered pots and pans with his feet. "I can… take care of it!" He gave one pot a hard kick, sending it straight into an open cabinet. "Bull's-eye!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Are you alright?" Konan took his arm and looked at it. "Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." Sasori responded. He wiped off the blood with his apron(?) and stood up. "I'll clean this up, you can leave now." He said.

Ignoring him, Konan bent down and picked up a pot and pan and placed them in the cabinet. She put all the silverware in the sink then stopped. She turned to look at Sasori, who had been staring at her the whole time. "Well?" She said, asking for a little help.

"Ah! Y-Yes! Okay, sorry!" Sasori quickly got on his knees and started picking up the extra pots and pans on the floor. _She's actually… really nice!_ He thought happily.

After everything was put away and cleaned, Konan started staring at Sasori's arm.

"What?" Sasori asked, a small blush of nervousness on his cheeks. "There's this thing that's been bothering me…" She responded, staring more intently at the cut. "Uh… what is it?" He asked, smiling awkwardly. There was a short silence, then Konan spoke up.

"How can you bleed if you're made of wood?" She asked, making Sasori fall to the floor.

(The reason he was so nervous was because he was afraid that she would kill him for seeing such a soft side of her.)

-:-

"Tobi, does the leader know you're here?" Deidara asked, taking a bite out of his meal of curry and rice. "I leff a mote in meh oom... I fhink hem nose" Tobi said through a mouthful of food. "What?" Deidara asked. Tobi swallowed the huge amount of food in his mouth. "I said, I left a note in my room." He said.

"You think he read it?" Deidara asked. "Well, I taped it to the door." Tobi had somewhat of an epiphany just then… "With duct tape!" … my bad, not an epiphany. A realization of a horrible mistake. He taped over the note so that it wouldn't fall off…

--

"… Why is there a huge layer of duct tape on Tobi's door?" Pein asked, staring at the huge wad of tape on Tobi's door. He also found it strange to find that Tobi's door was locked.

He was also completely ignoring the fact that Zetsu was eating Kisame's leg behind him.

--

Deidara let out a frustrated sigh. "I suppose I can't just kick you out…" He said. Tobi just nodded. "And I really can't just kill you and call it a day…" Deidara said. Tobi nodded. "And I'm not really allowed to let you sleep on the couch when we clearly have an extra room… Hinata's orders." Tobi smiled under his mask.

"How much money do you have?" Deidara asked. "Why?" Tobi counter-asked. (Not a word, but it is now.) "I need to buy something… very important. And I need all the money I can get." He explained.

_**He wants to marry Hina-chan.**_ Madara told Tobi. He gasped. "Oh, congratulations Deidara-senpai!" He cried, taking him into a man-hug. "H-Hey! What are you talking about!?" Deidara asked, a little edgy about who –or what- told Tobi his secret.

"I didn't think you actually had the guts to ask!" Tobi said. "WH-Who told you!?" Deidara demanded, even though he already knew. "Madara-sa-!" Tobi started happily. That is, until Deidara ripped off his mask and punched Madara.

"**Damn!"** He yelled. Deidara violently punching him, beating him to a pulp.

Hinata walked by, seeing Deidara and his violent outbreak. "D-Deidara-kun! What're you doing!?" She ran to their side, pulling them apart. _**Saved…**_

"Please don't beat up our guest! Are you alright, Madara-san?" Hinata asked, turning to him. **"I've just been saved by an angel!"** Madara cried, suddenly hugging her. "A-Ah… Uh… d-don't mention… it…?" she said nervously, keeping her arms in-between him and her. (I'm surprised Deidara hasn't beaten the living shit outta him yet.)

Deidara grabbed Madara by the collar and pulled him off of Hinata. "If you wish to live another day, you wouldn't do that." He said with a smile.

"**Well, maybe I **_**don't **_**wanna live another day… as long as my last one is with **_**her**_**." **Madara said, making Hinata blush. "Th-that's very… very flattering but… Deidara's the only man for me." She said, covering her face.

"**Aww… you're so honest! It's cute!"** Madara gushed, trying to resist the urge to glomp her. But, he did anyway. He jumped on top of her. "KYA!" Hinata cried.

Deidara calmly walked to Hinata's side, threw Madara into a corner and leaned over Hinata. "You okay?" He asked. "Uh… y-yeah…" She looked over his shoulder to look at the smoldering crater that was Madara.

"Is he gonna be… okay?" Hinata asked. "He'll be fine." Deidara said, helping her up to her feet.

"**Ow… what's this hard thing on my ass?" **Madara groaned, searching for said hard item. When he found it, he held it in front of him. It was an orange piece of metal and it looks like it had somewhat of a black swirl pattern. Of course, whatever it was part of, it was broken now.

_GAAAAAAAHH!!! WHAT IS THAT!?_ Tobi screamed. _**I believe it's your mask, Tobi.**_Madara said indifferently. _Y-You know… th-that the mask… is the only thing separating you from me… r-right!?_ Tobi stuttered, mentally panicking.

Madara smirked. **"Hey! I broke Tobi's mask! Yaaaay!"** He cheered, waving the piece in the air. "What does that mean?" Deidara asked. **"It means, I'm in control until we find a replacement mask! Isn't that great?"**

"It's awful. Just awful." Deidara stated glumly.

"A-Ah… Tobi-kun's mask…" Hinata said apologetically. She quietly picked up all the pieces she could find and gathered them in one spot as Deidara and Madara talked about it.

"Maybe if we got all the pieces together, we can glue it back to normal." She said to herself. She started to put the pieces together like a puzzle.

Madara glanced back at Hinata. _Ooohhh!! Thank you, Hinata-chan!_ Tobi sobbed. When Hinata finished, she looked over her work. "Aw! One piece is missing!" She said.

Madara looked at the piece still in his hand. He looked at Hinata and then thought a moment. _**Should I be the good guy and give this to her? Or should I have my way for a little bit and **_**then **_**give it back to her?**_ Gee, that last option sounded lots better… and more fun.

Smirking, he stuffed the mask piece in his pocket. _**This should be fun…**_

(Tobi: _Madara-san! Give that to her now!! Wait! Don't put it in your pocket! Oh come on!_)

-:-

"Tulip! Why did you leave me!?" Zetsu cried, chewing on Kisame's leg. "Zetsu… that HURTS!!" Kisame swung his other leg to kick Zetsu's head, but it only got caught in his mouth as well. "AAAGH!!"

Pein was lost in thought. _Why would Tobi lock his door? He never even closes his door, let alone locks it. Hmm… this is puzzling indeed._ And again, he was ignoring Zetsu's eating of Kisame and his tragic love story.

"Will you two keep it down!? I'm thinking!" Pein yelled, now noticing that Kisame was getting eaten. Everyone froze. There was an awkward silence.

After a few minutes, Zetsu spit out Kisame. "Sorry buddy." he patted Kisame's back. "Yeah… no problem." The two slowly backed away into each other's rooms, feeling uneasy under Pein's angry gaze.

When he heard the doors close, he let out a sigh. "It's annoying being the leader of an organization of nitwits…" He dragged himself to the living room and plopped down on his chair.

--

"Konaaaaaannn!!" Pein called. "Yes, Sweetie? –heart-" Konan came skipping into the room in a maid's outfit, holding a tray with tea on it. "Is my tea ready?" He asked, a small blush on his cheeks. That was one short skirt…

"Yes it is!" Konan placed a cup of tea on the small table beside him. "Thank you." He said. "Anything else, honey?" She asked, smiling. "Yes, actually." Pein pulled her down to him and kissed her before she could even ask 'What?'

"Uh… sir?" she said, her voice slowly fading away.

--

"Sir!? What're you doing?" Strange. Her voice turned surprisingly manly. And her skin wasn't as soft as before. Pein opened his eyes.

"Uh… sorry sir… I don't swing that way." It was Itachi. Pein, the almighty leader of Akatsuki was… _kissing_ Itachi Uchiha on the cheek. Well, thank god he missed the mouth.

Konan opened the kitchen door and walked in. She lifted her head only to see Pein kissing Itachi on the cheek.

"…" She turned around and closed the door behind her. They thought they saw a small blush on her cheeks.

--

"What happened? I thought you were gonna call everyone for dinner?" Sasori asked. Konan just sat down at the table, redder that a tomato. "I don't know anymore…" She clutched her head in confusion.

--

Pein kicked Itachi away, blushing. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" He yelled, furiously wiping his lips. "BAH!!" He coughed, gagged, and cursed violently.

Itachi, who was doing the same to his cheek, stood up. "What the hell was that for!?" He asked. Quickly realizing that this was his superior he was talking to, he added "Sir." for good measure.

"I-I don't know! I guess I was just dreaming… of something…" Pein mumbled, turning away and avoiding eye contact. There was an awkward silence.

"Forget this ever happened?" He suggested. "Deal." Itachi said.

It was then that Konan regained her composure and stepped out of the kitchen.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!!" Itachi and Pein yelled the second they heard her footstep. "Th…That's nice…" She responded.

"She doesn't sound convinced! What should I do?" Pein cried. "Uh… uh…!" Itachi thought a moment. "Aha!" He said. "What?" Pein asked. "She's… _your_ girlfriend, not mine! See ya!" With that, Itachi left the living room to the safe confines of his own.

"… I'm really not…like that..." Pein stated. "I know." Konan said. He pinned her against the wall. "You don't sound convinced." He smiled jokingly. "Care to convince me then?" She offered, smiling a little herself.

"Sure…" Pein kissed her passionately, his arms wrapping around her waste. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away slightly. "Hey, would you be willing to wear a skimpy maid's costume?" He asked. "… That depends. Why am I wearing one?" She responded. "Just for me?" He inquired, smiling. "…_Maybe._" She kissed him again. _I feel like I'm forgetting something…_ She thought.

-:- Meanwhile -:-

"Where is everyone? Dinner is getting cold…" Sasori said glumly, talking to himself and the empty room.

He looked up. "I wonder how Deidara's lunch is right now… home cooked meals, warm love, and best friends and relatives gathered around one table… passing each other food and laughing… I wonder how it's like…" He sighed.

-:- What it's like -:-

"It's very cold all of a sudden…" Hinata said, noting that Deidara and Madara were glaring at each other.

Hidan and Ino were once again, late for dinner.

"Pass the salad." Deidara grumbled, still glaring daggers at Madara. But he didn't know that the salad was right beside his plate. **"It's right there, dumbass."** Madara said, still holding his glare. "Thank you, Madara." Deidara took the bowl and aimed it at Madara.

"**Oh, you wanna start something?"** He taunted, standing up. "Take this!" Deidara threw the salad bowl, which miraculously kept all its contents intact. But as it reached over the center of the table, Hinata took hold of it and put it down. Deidara let out a low growl as Madara smirked.

"P-Please don't… play with the food…" She said nervously. There was a silence, aside from the clatter of silverware and chewing.

"Hey! Sorry we're late…" Ino and Hidan appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. They noted the silence and the death glares of Deidara and Madara.

Hinata quickly turned around and greeted them. "You're late again! Just what were you doing before now? Huh? Ahahaha…" Hinata gave them a pleading look for help.

"Uh… W-Well, you know! The usual, right Hidan?" Ino laughed, equally nervous as she. Hidan was still silent, so she nudged him. Nothing. She practically elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow." He said. Ino fake coughed. "I-I mean, AHAHA! THE USUAL!!" He laughed, rubbing the sore spot on his chest. Ino could hit hard…

--

About a few minutes into the meal, Ino and Hidan could already feel the ice daggers aimed from Deidara to Madara. They were getting hit by stray bullets. And now, for once in a long time, Hinata was getting a little annoyed.

She got up and put her half full plate in the sink. "I'm going to bed now." She waited for a reaction, but there was nothing except a nod. "… And don't bring any of the cold with you." She spat, walking off into the hallway to her room.

There was another silence as Deidara slowly tried to register what just happened. Ino decided to help.

"Deidara, I've known Hinata for a long time now. And I happen to know that when she's angry, you _must_ run for the hills." She said. "You think… she's angry… now?" Deidara asked slowly. "Well, she's not exactly happy." Ino responded.

Deidara thought a moment of what he should do. Then he stood up and went towards Hinata's room. (Idiot.)

A minute later, he was sent flying down the hall. He tried crawling back towards his room, but was sent rolling to the other side of the hall again. And all the others did was watch.

"He did the total opposite of what I told him to do." Ino said, amazed at her brother's sudden stupidity. "Idiot. Hinata cooked this food and let it go to waste! What a horrible, horrible, act!" Hidan scolded, taking a huge bite out of his plate. (Not literally… I hope)

"H-Hinata!! I'm sorry! D-Don't kill me!" They heard Deidara yell. "YOU EVEN HATE PEOPLE INVOLVED WITH TOBI!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!??" Hinata shrieked. A crashing sound followed, along with the clatter of pencils and paper falling.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhh……" The screaming faded and the whole house fell into complete silence.

Madara stood up, leaving his plate on the table. "H-Hey! Put your plate in the sink!" Ino ordered. Madara only held up a hand and left the kitchen.

He inched towards Deidara and Hinata's room, a few anger marks floating around in the hallway. He peeked into their room to see that Deidara had Hinata pinned to the bed while hugging her.

_**Hmph. Lucky.**_ Madara thought passively. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, though.

-In reality-

"Grrr!" Hinata growled under Deidara's grasp. "C-Calm down, okay?" He said, thinking that hugging her on the bed until she did would work.

-:-

After a few minutes he felt Hinata relax. "S…Sorry…" he said, hugging her a little tighter. "That was the most food I've thrown away in my life…" she groaned.

"Why do you hate Madara-san so much?" Hinata asked, hugging him back. "Wouldn't you hate him too? I mean, if he threatened to take you away?" Deidara said. "Well, he was probably joking. You didn't have to go as far as throwing salad at the guy…" She smiled playfully.

Deidara turned over slightly so that they were facing each other. "What would you have preferred then? The rice? Or the soup?" He laughed. He ignored (or didn't know about) the cut on his cheek. But Hinata noticed.

"You're bleeding." Hinata wiped the blood away with her thumb. "Ah… thanks-" She kissed him, placing her hand behind his head. Deidara wrapped his arms tighter around her waste. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her again.

"**Tch…"** Madara walked sulkily back to the kitchen where Hidan and Ino… weren't. He heard a loud snore and turned around. Ino was sleeping on top of Hidan. The two were sleeping on the couch in the living room; where _he_ was supposed to sleep. **"Bah. I'll just sleep on the other couch then."** Without cleaning up anything, he plopped himself on the couch and slept.

(Oh yeah… they had _two _couches…)

-:-

And thus, Sasori ate lunch _and_ dinner… alone. Pein suddenly decided to take Konan out on a date to eat, Kisame suddenly went missing, and Zetsu said that he was full. (Full of what?) Itachi went as far as the kitchen door before constantly rubbing his cheek with a towel, and Kakuzu said that he had… business… to attend to.

"Thank you, Sasori! This is delicious food!" Sasori said to himself. "Yes… the best I've ever… had…" –gloomy Sasori-

-:- Random Dream from Hidan and Ino -:-

"Hey, Ino." Hidan said. "Yeah?" Ino responded.

"Do you love me enough to wear a skimpy maid's outfit?" He asked. "What kind of question is that?" Ino asked. "Sorry." Hidan apologized, slumping his shoulders.

"I'd wear _anything_ that you asked me to." Hidan brightened up. "Within reason."

"Aw…"

(What is it with maid outfits?)

-:-

Since Tobi always had a mask on, it was hard to imagine him not having it. But since Madara came, he's been more protective of the mask… since it was his only ticket back and forth to reality. So without it, he can't take control. Yeah.

I decided to put the chapter up early because i think that 10 reviews is thinking a little too high for my fanfiction status. I should let readers come and go as they please. And I wanted to wish you all Happy Halloween!

Oh, and This story is as much random as School Rumble. Probably fast paced, slow paced, and... well, everything inbetween. So expect random chapter plots and... scenes so fluffy you could sleep for years on them. Enjoy.


	3. No wait, it's love

**Childhood Memories 2**

Major MadaraHina. You have been warned.

Chapter 2

Stiff necks, aching backs, and colds.

That is what the poor people of the Yamanaka Household woke up to. Only Deidara and Hinata got a good night's sleep while Hidan, Ino, and Madara/Tobi slept in the cold living room without blankets or a proper bed.

Well, Ino rolled off Hidan and onto the floor, Hidan… fell on top of her… and… Madara was really the only one who got a cold.

"**D-Damn Fall/Winter cold…"** He sneezed. Hinata handed him a tissue. "What were you thinking, sleeping out here with no blanket? It's almost winter! And you didn't even clean up the kitchen!" She scolded the three.

"**I saw something I didn't like. And I didn't know where the extra room was, so…" **Madara sneezed a second time. **"…I slept on the-"** Another series of sneezes. **"Couch."** He finally finished.

Hinata sighed. "Why didn't any of you clean up the kitchen first? I think we have a new pet rat named Smackerel…" She shivered.

"Well, Madara was the last one awake! It's all his fault!" Ino declared, pointing a finger at him. **"Listen you little wenc-"** Ino cut him off. "You don't wanna finish that sentence." She threatened. Lightning sparked as their glares met. "Woohoo! Go Ino!" Hidan cheered.

Well, Madara just gained another enemy.

-:- Later, I suppose -:-

"This is the guest room. Just rest here until you get better." Hinata said, tucking Madara in his bed like a child. **"I hate being sick…"** He muttered, hiding half of his face under the blanket, hiding a small hint of red on his cheeks.

"Here's a glass of water in case you get thirsty, okay?" Hinata smiled and Madara just nodded. "Well, I'd better be going then. Get your rest, alright?" Madara watched as Hinata headed for the door and turned off the light. She glanced back at him and smiled, closing the door.

He stared into the semi-darkness of his room and closed his eyes.

_**Tobi. You there?**_

_Can't you just give her the missing piece now? I mean, you're sick and-_

_**Ugh. If that's all you're gonna talk about, I'm ignoring you.**_

_S-Sorry._

…

…

_**How's life?**_

_I feel like I've had better…_

_**Look on the bright side…**_

_What bright side…?_

_**My Bright side!**_

…

There was a long silence. _**Tobi?**_ No response. _**Bah, who needs you anyway?**_ Madara turned to his side, and tried to sleep.

But then he overheard something. Something that he knew couldn't ignore.

"When are leaving for the date?" He heard Hinata ask. "Uh… Tonight, if it's alright." Deidara answered, a small laugh being heard. "That's perfect." Madara could just imagine her kissing him on the cheek, linking her arm with his.

"Hey, we should go on a date too, huh Hidan?" Ino said. "Of course! Anywhere for you!" Hidan laughed. Oh god, were they _trying_ to make him feel left out? He was the only one without a partner! And the only one he had lived in his brain!

Madara growled. _**Why is this bothering me so much!? **_

Being sick in bed with a fever gave him lots of thinking time. And this time, it got him somewhere. He wasn't so sure himself, but he had another illness other than a fever.

_**Tobi?**_

_Huh?_

_**What's 'love'?**_

_Love? I think you should know. Every time I let you loose, you have it every other night._

_**That's just sex. And I don't go all the way. I'm only in for a few seconds and then-**_

_Do you wanna know about love or not?_

…_**I'm listening.**_

As Tobi listed all the symptoms that occur when in love, Madara counted how many of them he had.

He had every one of them. Butterflies in your stomach, blushing whenever she's around, dreaming of her, wanting her… everything.

_**Damn…**_

_What?_

_**Tobi, I think I'm in love.**_

_With who?_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

-:-

"Well, I think it's about time we get going." Deidara said, getting up from the couch. "Ooh! I'm so excited!" Hinata squealed, hugging him. "I love you!" She added, squeezing him. "I love you too. Now come on, we're gonna be late!" Hinata let go of him and followed him.

"Hurry up Hidan! We're leaving now!" Deidara called. "Wait a second! We're coming!" Loud thumping and shuffling was heard down the hall. "Hurry up!" "I'm going!" "Watch out for-!" –_CRASH!_ - Deidara winced. _…Hinata's China set…_

"Aw crap!" "Tell them about it later! I've been dying to do this for months!" "GAAHK!" –more thumping-

"Sshh! Madara-san's still sleeping!" Hinata shushed. "Sorry!" Hidan and Ino whispered.

Madara heard that. He hadn't slept a wink in the 3 hours he was supposed to. **"Tch…"** He clenched his fist in annoyance. **"I wanted to go… but I'd be like the 5****th**** wheel…"** He said to himself.

_Look on the bright side. _Tobi said.

_**What bright side?**_

_My bright side! _

Madara grimaced. He could hear Tobi's snickering.

"**I love Hinata." **He stated. **"But… Deidara's in the way!"** He said. **"No way am I gonna lose to him!"**

With that, Madara got up from bed, feeling only a little bit dizzy. **"I feel good enough to chase around the love of my life!"** He huffed, marching towards the door.

By the time he got to the front door, he started feeling dizzy again. **"When did walking to the door… become such a chore?" **He panted, leaning on the doorframe. He looked outside. It was very cold out there; not a place for a person with a fever. A high one, at that.

"**No time for my jacket. This is for love, dammit!"** Madara ran into the cold, unprepared, and without a clue as to where his love went.

_Madara-san! Get back in bed! You need your rest! _Tobi demanded. _**I don't care!**_

_Just what do you plan on doing once you find her then!?_

Madara froze. **"What **_**do **_**I plan on doing?"** He asked himself. He started coughing hard. _M-Madara-san!__**I'm fine. Let's… keep moving.**_ Even Madara himself wasn't sure he could go on. But just the thought of Hinata's smiling face was enough to keep him going.

And on he went into the merciless cold of Fall/Winter.

-:-

_I hope Madara-san is alright…_Hinata thought worriedly. They were going on a double date to the movies. Since it was just after Halloween, they decided it would be a scary one. Then afterwards they would go to a restaurant for dinner and get a little something for Madara back home. That was Hinata's plan, anyway.

"Hinata, the movie's starting." Deidara whispered to her. He noticed that she zoned out a little. "Eh?" She looked up just in time to see a bloody dead body pop out of the closet. "Eep!" She hid in Deidara's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, patting her head. She only nodded, peeking back at the screen.

As the movie progressed, Deidara began to get a little scared too. Happy Halloween, I guess.

- Meanwhile Hidan and Ino were… -

"You idiot! Don't go in the abandoned warehouse! That's where the killer is!" Ino shouted, gathering the attention of the other viewers. And a few ushers as well.

"I-Ino! C-Calm down! It's just a movie!" Hidan tried to calm her down. "Ma'am, you're disturbing the other people." An usher said, grabbing hold of Ino's arm. "Lay off, man! I'm just enjoying the movie!" Ino protested, rather loudly.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Yeah, we're watching the movie!"

"Get outta here!"

Came the angry voices of the movie-goers. "Eh…" Ino looked around and everyone was glaring at them. "You know what!? Fine! The service here sucks anyway!" Ino took Hidan's hand and left. But Hidan took Deidara's arm who happened to be holding on to Hinata and then all four were pulled out of the theatre. (Me: -gasps for air- long sentence)

--

"Ino! Thank you! You got us out of that theatre!" Hinata cried, hugging Ino. "That was scary!" She sobbed. "Y-Yeah… that was the plan!" Ino laughed, patting Hinata on the back. _That was __**never**__ the plan…_

"I'm so glad she's okay!" Deidara said, a fake smile on his face. "You were scared stiff, weren't you?" Hidan asked. "Oh so very." Deidara's fake smile remained.

There was a loud gurgle. They all turned towards Hidan.

"AAAGH!! I SKIPPED LUNCH!!" He yelled. "Why'd you do that?" Ino asked. "I FORGOT!! OH MY GOD!!" He dropped to the floor dramatically. "I… I can't go on! You have to go without me!" Ino was at his side in an instant, in the same dramatic manner as Hidan. "No! I can't leave you! Never!" She cried. "It's okay, You can go. Just know, that I will always… always…" His voice faded. "NOOO!!!" Ino yelled.

"Quiet down, you're waking the neighbors." Deidara said. "We're going to a restaurant anyway, so come or go already." He took Hinata's hand and led her towards the general direction of the restaurant.

"FOOD!" Hidan cheered, carrying Ino and running – or chasing- Deidara and Hinata.

--

Madara reached the movie theatre.

_You want to see a movie, Madara-san? _Tobi asked curiously, a little confused about his actions.

_**No! I smelled her scent near here!**_

_Careful Madara-san. This could turn you into a full stalker than a man in love._

_**Shut up!**_

There were no other leads to where Hinata could be, so he just decided that the first footprints he saw were hers. So he followed them, and would be following them to the ends of the earth.

He saw four people in the distance, their silhouettes consisting of 2 girls and 2 boys. One girl had long hair, and the other was in a ponytail. The two men, one with a (fluffy) ponytail and the other with smooth short hair.

"**I think… that's them."** Madara said, walking faster.

Then he heard their voices.

"Hey, is this a good place to eat?"

"Yeah, looks good."

"I don't care where we eat! It's food!"

"Calm down, not like the food's going anywhere…"

Now Madara was sure. That one of them was Hinata. **"I found her!"** He broke into a run, but tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground. **"Dammit…"** He couldn't get up. The fever made him weak, and running out in the cold didn't help.

It started to snow. **"Aw hell!" **Madara tried to get up, but got hit in the head with a ball. It knocked him out cold. **"Damn… it… I couldn't make… it…"** Everything went dark.

Who the hell plays ball this late at night!?

-:-

"Aahh, that was _good_!" Hidan rubbed his stomach.

"I ate half my weight in food!" Ino laughed.

"My poor wallet…" Deidara said gloomily, opening and closing his now empty wallet.

_Okay, some leftovers for Madara-san. That's good, right?_ Hinata thought happily, walking with everyone out of the restaurant.

"Ah! It's snowing!" She said, looking up at the white snow flakes. "IT'S COLD!!" Hidan yelled. "It's really coming down now, we'd better hurry." Deidara said, squeezing Hinata's hand for warmth.

"Hey, who's that?" Ino asked, pointing to a man-shaped lump on the ground. It was half covered in snow.

"Is he alright?" Hinata ran towards the man on the ground, brushing some snow off of his cold face. She gasped. "Madara-san!" She turned him over on his back. "What are you doing here?" She shook him awake.

"**Ugh… what the…"** When his eyes focused, he saw Hinata. **"Hina… chan…!"** He sat up, wincing at the sudden pain in his head. "Are you alright?" Hinata put a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up! Again! What were you thinking, coming out here with a fever?" She asked worriedly, helping him to his feet.

"**You."**

Silence…

"Wow, that fever sure is high. We'd better get you home quick." Hinata took his hand and began pulling him back home. **"Wait! It was you I was thinking of! You! YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU!"** Madara protested.

"Come on Madara, you don't wanna make that cold worse." Deidara said, walking by. "And you need your rest. It's bad to be out in the cold." Ino also walked by. "That food was awesome!" Hidan was being pulled by Ino. The three walked ahead of them.

"**B-But!" **Madara started. Hinata stopped and turned around. "Don't argue. You're even more sick because you came out here without a jacket! What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"**Uh…"** He blushed. Even when she's angry, she's cute…

Meanwhile, Tobi is watching happily at his new soap opera.

-:- Commercial Break -:-

(Skip this section, if needed)

KISAME: Hey there! It's me, Kisame Hoshigaki, here to promote the ever un-popular –but still funny- story Akatsuki: The Family Project! Currently at 4 reviews, the author and editor are aiming for… well, a lot more.

PEIN: Review, Review, Review!

-:- Back to the show -:-

(The others went ahead back home)

"…What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked, a stern, but worried look on her face. She let go of Madara's arm.

"…**I… I lo-!"** He blushed. Hinata sighed. "Forget it. Just know that I was really worried about you. Okay?" She smiled.

_**I love her.**_

_I know. _

She turned around and started to walk away when Madara grabbed her arm. **"I… Love…"** Why couldn't the words come out? Now was the perfect time to confess!

"Let's go home, Madara-san." Hinata said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. **"Y…yeah."** His blush was enough to keep his whole body warm. _**I'm so pathetic! **__Yes you are. __**Shut up! **__You said it, not me._

He heard Hinata sneeze. **"Cold?"** He asked. "No, no… I'm not co-" She sneezed. **"…I meant, do you have a cold? You've been out here a while now."** Madara said. "I-I'll be f-fine…" She tried to warm herself up by hugging herself, but forgot that she was holding Madara's hand.

Madara felt Hinata tug at his arm. **"Hinata?"** Suddenly he was pulled closer to her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, I forgot that you were…" she trailed off. His other arm wrapped around her.

"**Just for a little bit…"** He whispered, making Hinata blush. "N-No… It's getting late a-and… th-they're waiting for us back a-at h-h-home…!" She felt Madara hug her tighter. **"Later…"** His face got close to hers, so ready to kiss her.

But he couldn't possibly give her the fever he already had. She's already catching a cold.

He let go of her and backed off a bit. **"… Sorry…"** He muttered. Hinata's face was so red, it could be defined as a new color. "L…L-Let's… go… home now…" She turned around slowly and started walking, Madara not far behind.

_**I WAS SO CLOSE!! DAMN!!**_

-:-

"Oh, Hinata…You went and got yourself sick again!" Deidara said, wrapping her in a blanket. "S-Sorry…" Hinata shivered.

"And besides, what took you two so long?" He asked, kissing her forehead. "W-we… were…" She glanced at Madara, who only shrugged and looked away. "… Just slow walking…" she sneezed into the blanket.

"Well, why don't we all go to bed now, alright? You too Madara." Deidara carried Hinata to the bedroom. "Night." Hidan and Ino said. "Yeah." Deidara closed the door.

The second they heard the door close, Hidan and Ino surrounded Madara. "What did you do to her?" Ino asked, both curious and angry. "When Hina-chan came home, she was beet red- or worse-." Hidan said.

"**Lay off, I didn't do anything to her." **Madara said. _**Except almost kiss her on the way home…**_

"You're lying." Ino stated. **"Most likely."** Madara agreed. There was a long silence. "Well?" Hidan asked. **"Well what?"** Ino growled. "You did something! And it was a shameless, dirty act!" She said, glaring at him.

Madara sighed. **"Fine, I'll tell you."** He said. Ino and Hidan leaned in closer to listen. **"I almost kissed her. **_**Almost**_**." **He said. They both gasped. "What!? Why!?" Ino asked. **"Because… well… I, uh… hehe because…"** He stuttered, fidgeting.

"He loves… Hina-chan." Hidan concluded. "WHAT!?" Ino yelled. "Shh, people are sleeping, Ino." Hidan hushed. **"This is true."** Madara said. **"But I know that she already likes- I mean, loves Deidara."** Ino calmed down a bit. **"I… I'm just having my trouble telling her my feelings. That's all."** He added.

There was another awkward silence.

"**But you two go sleep now. It's really late."** Madara said, walking past the two and on to his room.

"…Hidan." Ino said.

"Hm?" Hidan asked.

"Tell me what you think of this."

"I find this as an interesting love twist in the exciting and romantic life of Hina-chan."

Ino stared at Hidan's sudden good grammar. "Where'd that come from?" She asked.

Hidan paused, a blank look on his face. Then, he lifted his head slightly, then announced, "I DON'T KNOW!" He had a huge stupid grin on his face. Now, Ino stared at Hidan's sudden stupidity. _I guess… that's why I love him…_ She thought uneasily.

_I think… _(sweatdrop)

-:-

… I feel like I'm on a roll… -smiles-

But the only problem is, I feel that writer's block is around the corner, and I have an essay due tomorrow... But, the almighty power of procrastination is at hand! I _shall_ prevail! BWAHAHAHA!!

(What a load of bull…)

Well, providing that I_ do_ make it… fast updates and more romance. And randomness. And fluffiness. And DeiHinaness. And confusioness. And… -continues list for another 10 pages- ……

Come to think of it… what ever happened to the leftover food Hinata had?

And as for the Akatsuki: The Family Project… LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! I'VE BEEN ADVERTISING ABOUT IT IN ALMOST EVERY STORY I HAVE (that has chapters In them)

And expect more non-making sense crud coming your way!

That's enough from me.

Review please.


	4. Let's get drunk! Yaay!

**Childhood Memories 2**

……………………

I'm completely lost.

Chapter 3

Omake Opening Theatre 3: Random

"No seriously, you should tell the leader you're here. It's been what, 3 days now?" Deidara said, handing Madara the phone. **"He'll figure it out."** Madara passed off, waving the phone away.

But it rang instead. "Hm?" Deidara answered it.

"TOBI'S MISSING!!! WHERE IS HE!?"It was Pein, yelling in panic over the phone. "Calm down, he's not missing-" Deidara heard Konan. "HE PAYS THE ELECTRIC BILL! HE CAN'T BE MISSING!" Pein yelled back. "Excuse me, you don't yell at me like that!" Konan said angrily. "S-Sorry-!!" There were shuffling sounds, banging sounds, and then a loud thud.

Konan took over the phone. "Hello, Deidara. Do you happen to know where Tobi is?" She asked calmly. "Y- Yeah…" As he told Konan where Tobi was and what had happened so far, he hung up the phone.

"Your village called. They say they want their idiot back." He said. **"Nice."** Madara said sarcastically.

-:-End Omake Opening Theatre -:-

Deidara watched Hinata sleep for a little bit before going to the bathroom to change into sleeping clothes. As he slipped on his shirt and boxers, he noticed some black cloth peek out of the closet. He walked over and opened the closet doors and found his old Akatsuki cloak hanging on a hanger and gathering dust.

_Haven't worn this in a while..._ Deidara took it out of the closet and draped it over his shoulders. _It's still warm…_he stuck his arms in the sleeves and closed the cloak. It was almost as if he'd grown out of this cloak, because the collar was only under his chin.

He didn't remember, was the collar over the mouth or under? It didn't matter. He didn't really plan to wear these colors out in public anymore.

He sighed. _I should take this off now…_ He started unbuttoning the cloak, but stopped when he heard rustling from the bed.

"That still looks good on you." It was Hinata. Deidara spun around, turning red. "Eh?" She giggled softly. "You still have that?" she asked. Deidara turned around and continued unbuttoning the cloak. "Yeah. What of it?" He asked sounding defensive. "Nothing." Hinata sighed, turning back and tried to sleep.

When he made sure she was asleep, Deidara swiftly put on the cloak again and crawled into bed. He hugged Hinata from behind, enjoying all the warmth. He sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to Hinata, burying his face in her hair.

"You're still wearing that cloak?" Hinata whispered playfully. Deidara blushed slightly. He was caught. "Yesh. Live with it." He said, kissing her neck. "Hm…"

-:- The Next Morning… I suppose… -:-

"Deidara-kun! Deidara-kun!" Hinata shook Deidara awake. "Mnn…?" He groaned, squinting at the bright sunlight. Oh wait, it was only Hinata and her radiant beauty. "Mornin'…" Deidara yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I feel much better now! And overnight too! Isn't that great?" Hinata said excitedly. "Th… that's great Hinata but… -yawn- what time is it?" Deidara asked. "Breakfast time." Hinata pecked his lips once before going to the kitchen.

He plopped down on the bed and rolled off. He walked to the kitchen.

"What's with that getup?" Ino asked. "Getup?" Deidara looked down to see that he was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

Hidan burst out laughing. "You totally grew outta that thing!" he laughed. Deidara blushed slightly. "I-I guess I did… huh?" He laughed.

"_**That's**_** the Akatsuki cloak?"** Madara asked. "Uh huh!" Deidara said proudly. **"I hate it."** Everyone stayed silent.

"Oh, come on! Why do ya hate it?" Hidan asked. **"Because Deidara's wearing it."** Madara growled.

Another silence.

"**Hey, can I take Hinata out on a date?"** Madara asked out of the blue. "Eeh!?" Hinata blushed. "WHAT!?" Deidara yelled. **"Come on. One harmless, innocent, little date." **Madara said, winking at Hinata. "Eheh…" she shrunk down in her seat a little bit.

Deidara growled. **"I won't do anything I planned on doing before…"** Madara promised. "… You have 5 seconds." Deidara said.

"**Aw, come on! How about a small, small, teeny tiny date to say sorry for giving her a cold?" **Madara asked. Deidara thought a moment.

"Fine." He said. **"Yes!"** Madara cheered victoriously. "Eeh!?" Hinata squeaked.

Suddenly, Madara got really close to her face. **"But this all depends on if you say yes or no. Will you let me take you on a date?"** He asked eagerly. "U-uh…" She glanced at Deidara, who only nodded.

"S-Sure… why not?" Hinata smiled nervously. **"Oh my god! You said YES!"** Madara gasped. "I-It's just a date, right? Doesn't mean anything else other than an apology?" She asked. **"Of course! It can be whatever you want it to be!"** Madara said excitedly. **"I swear you won't regret it!"**

-:-

"Hinata." Deidara said to Hinata. "Have fun… I guess…" He hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine, don't worry. It's just dinner." She kissed him and walked to the door, where Madara was already waiting.

"**I'll take good care of her!"** He winked. "Ahaha…" Hinata laughed. **"Well, let's go now."** Madara held her hand and led her outside.

"S… Stay warm!" Deidara called to them.

As their silhouettes faded away in the cold wind, he said, "Why the hell did I just do that?"

Ino came and patted his back. "You've just let the guy you hate get away with your girlfriend. No big deal." She said.

"They'll be back by 10." Hidan said. "Y-You're right… Hinata wouldn't do anything to… I don't know… rip my heart out and kill me. Right?" Deidara said.

-:-

"Ah! This is the place where we're going to eat!?" Hinata stared in awe at the extremely fancy restaurant before her.

"**Yup."** Madara said. "B-But! This is way too much for something as small as an apology!" She squeaked.

"**We can go somewhere else if you don't like it."** Madara suggested. "Um…" He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned closer to her face. **"Like a… **_**hotel**_**?" **Hinata blushed dark red. "Wah! Uh… Y-" Hinata paused for a moment. Madara chuckled. **"Were you actually considering it?"** He asked.

"N-No! Of course not!" She yelled. Madara laughed. **"Alright, alright, calm down. I was joking."** He playfully patted her head. "This is some apology!" She huffed.

Madara took her hand and started walking the other way. "Eh? Madara-kun, I thought we were…" Hinata started. **"We'll find a different restaurant."** He said. "Why?" Hinata asked. **"Are you kidding? There's no way I can pay for any restaurant with that high a quality! Heck, I can just barely get away with paying for something at Burger King!"** Madara scoffed.

"Then… where _are_ we going?" Hinata inquired, trying to match his fast pace. **"How does McDonald's sound?"** Madara asked, looking back to smile at her. "… Why… not?" She smiled. **"Awesome!"** He said, grinning.

-:- Meanwhile… -:-

"Hidan… what's up with Deidara?" Ino asked, staring at Deidara, who was currently moping on the couch facing away from the light. "He's either worried, anxious, or constipated." Hidan said.

"I'm _NOT_ constipated!" Deidara yelled at them. The two gave him a puzzled look. "I'm just… a little _lonesome_ is all." Ino snorted. "Pfft…" Hidan snickered.

"Oh _shut up!_ You've all been lonely before, haven't you!?" Deidara shouted, glaring at them. "Of course!" Ino said in between laughs. "It's just _you_ that makes it funny!" Hidan said.

"You both suck!" Deidara threw a throw pillow at them. (If there was a pun, it would be intended.)

"Tell ya what, how about we have a sleep over with the guys at the Akatsuki base?" Ino said, trying to cheer him up. "What's this all of a sudden?" Deidara asked.

"We haven't talked to them for a while, right?" Hidan said. "Sure… Deidara agreed. "And plus, me and Hidan here have been planning this for some time now!" Ino said proudly.

"You… _planned_ not to talk to them?" Deidara said. "… Sure, why not?" The two laughed awkwardly.

(And just so you know, to get this chapter moving, they all arrive and… well… nothing eventful really happens unless Hinata and/or Madara is there.)

(Which they will be… just… well, later.)

-:-

"**Wow…"** Madara watched in amazement as he watched Hinata scarf (?) down various food items. How did she manage not to get fat?

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry! Madara-san, would you like some?" Hinata held out a chicken nugget. **"Ah… thanks."** Madara ate the nugget and continued to watch her.

Then suddenly, she leaned back in her chair. "That was good…" She sighed, smiling contentedly. **"Hah…"** Madara muttered.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. **"Ahahahahahahahaha!" ** He laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked, furrowing her brow. **"You're so funny, Hina-chan!"** He said. "Eeeh? How am I funny?" Hinata asked, unintentionally looking cute. **"You just ate half your weight in McDonalds yet you never gain a pound! That's funny!"** (I don't get it either…)

Madara stood up from his chair, still laughing. **"C-Come on, let's go now." **He said, calming down a bit. "Hmph!" Hinata followed him out of the restaurant.

--

"Madara-san… thanks for taking me out like this. I had a really good time." Hinata said, smiling. **"It sure looked like it…"** Madara said, giggling. "Ah! That's a horrible thing to say!" She playfully hit him in the arm.

"**Ah, get over here."** Madara grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. _**I'm gonna say it! There's no way I can mess this up!**_ He thought triumphantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Madara-san?" Hinata gave him a puzzled look. **"I-!"** _**Oh god no…**_ Again, he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her. _**B-But! We were so carefree a few seconds ago! What the hell happened!?**_ Madara understood this part, but what he _didn't_ understand was the fact that he wouldn't let go of her.

"**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…!!!"** But he tried talking anyway.

"You…?" Hinata started, looking for an answer in his eyes. But all she saw was _**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-!!**_ That was useless.

Finally Madara let go. **"Sorry 'bout that…"** he muttered, holding her hand and led her the rest of the way home.

-:-

Upon arriving home, Hinata and Madara heard yelling and screams of terror.

"**What the…"** Madara started.

"Did they invite guests while we were gone?" Hinata went ahead and opened the front door.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT!?" That was probably Itachi.

"IT'S THE LIGHT, ITACHI! YOU SHOULD GET OUT AND ENJOY IT SOMETIME!!" laughed Kisame.

"IT BURNS!!" Itachi screamed. He started running for the front door, not noticing Hinata standing at the door. "A-Ah! Itachi-kun-!" He crashed into her and sent her rolling out into the snow covered ground.

"Ow…" Hinata said, sitting up and rubbing her behind. Itachi crawled to her side, not realizing that it was Hinata. "Are you alri-" He froze when he saw her. "Hina…ta…" He said slowly.

This was the woman whom he's loved all this time. This was the woman who looked cute 24/7. This was the woman… whom he lost to a girly man named Deidara.

And Hidan was the man who ruined his perfect love confession. :/

"I'm fine…" Hinata put a hand over his. "Come on, let's go back inside." She smiled. Itachi felt himself melt to the ground under her warm touch. "Ye…ah… let's go back…" He slurred. "Al…right…"

"Hinata!" Deidara gave Hinata a tight hug when she entered the house. "I missed you sow much!!" He gushed, twirling her round and round. "I've only been gone for 2 hours…" She said, patting his back for air. Her face was smashed against his chest.

Finally having the chance to look around, Hinata noticed that all the Akatsukis were present. And apparently they looked like they were about to starve to death.

"Kyaahh!! You guys look absolutely horrible!!" She shrieked. She meant this in the most innocent way possible.

"Strange… I _felt_ pretty today…" Pein said sarcastically.

"F-Food! You guys need food!" Hinata cried making her way into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came out with a few cans of beer. In her hand were a few sandwiches laid out and stacked on a tray.

"Alright, who's been drinking In this house?" She asked. Hidan managed, with all his strength, to grab one can of beer. "Beer…" He muttered, opening the can and drinking from it.

"Beer sounds nice right now…" Pein crawled over and took the rest of the 6-pack and handed some to everyone else. "To huge hangovers tomorrow!" Deidara raised his can. "Cheers…" they all said depressingly. With that, they all chugged down their can of beer.

"Uh…" Hinata set down the sandwiches in the middle of the table and turned around to make more in the kitchen. But suddenly she heard loud yelling.

"ZETSU!! THAT'S MEANT FOR ALL OF US!!"

"THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN SASORI'S COOKING!!"

"HEY! I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO WHAT I COOK!"

"AND THAT'S WHY IT TASTES BAD!!"

"HINATA!! MAKE MORE SANDWICHES PLEAAAAASE!!"

Hinata hurriedly prepared more sandwiches. _Eh… what if things get out of hand…?_

-:-

A while later, everyone was horrifyingly… drunk. Well, everyone except for Hinata. They were all on the floor.

"Are they all asleep?" Hinata whispered to herself, walking out into the living room. She went to the closet and gathered pillows and blankets to make them comfortable then got one for herself.

Turning off the lights, she sat down beside Deidara and rested her head on her pillow. Turning to her side she noticed that his scope eye was showing. _He still has that?_ She asked herself, fingering it lightly.

Hinata gasped when it suddenly fell off. Instead of putting it back on, she placed the scope over her own eye. She found a button on its side and pressed it. A picture of a much younger her showed up.

_Me?_ She pressed the button again and it showed a more recent picture of her sleeping. Pressing the button again, a short home video played.

"_This is our new home, Deidara-chan!" _A womanly voice slurred. The screen went black for a second because a stack of luggage was shoved into Deidara's arms.

"_Mom, this place is a dump."_ A younger voice commented. _"That's a better reaction that I thought would come from you, Dei- kun!"_ The woman said. _"Now here, have a drink!"_ The woman, probably his mom, handed Deidara a bottle of whiskey.

"_But mom… I'm underage!"_ Deidara protested. _"Pshaw! I started drinking _way_ younger than this!"_ His mother laughed, taking a huge gulp of the drink. _"c'mon, just try it!"_ His mother shoved the bottle in his mouth and he was forced to drink it.

A few moments later, the video went blurry and faded to black. _"Wasn't that fun, Dei-kun!?"_ Laughter was heard in the background.

When the video stopped playing, Hinata threw off the scope. "You had a horrible time in Iwagakure… didn't you?" She whispered to Deidara, holding his hand. Surprisingly, he squeezed back.

"Deidara-kun?" She leaned closer to his face to see if he was awake or not. Suddenly he had her pinned to the floor. "Let's have sex." He slurred, kissing her hard. "Ah-! W-Wait, what!?" Hinata asked in a loud whisper. "I want you _now…_" He started sucking her neck.

"A-Ah… w-wait… I… I'm not ready for this yet… Deidara-kun…!" Hinata gasped when he cupped her breast. "Do you want me too, Hina-chan?" Deidara asked, kissing her again.

"Deidara-kun…" Hinata managed to find the strength to push him off of her. "Hina-chaaann…" Deidara hugged her again. "Please wake up soon, Deidara-kun!" She decided to just lay down and try to make him sleep.

"Uh… S-Sorry about this, Deidara-kun…" Hinata hit him as hard as she could in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

She sighed and lay back down beside him. _I can now rest in peace…_

Hinata's moment of rest was immediately interrupted when arms wrapped around her waist.

"**Hina-chaaaannn…"** Muttered Madara. _Oh no…_ She mentally groaned.

As the night dragged on, Hinata had knocked out Deidara (again), Madara, Itachi, Sasori (she was surprised by this as well) and the cycle continued until morning. This of course, resulted in a full night of no sleep, and she had to take care of her friends' hangover complaints in the morning.

-:-

"No more…" Hinata sighed, resting her tired head on a pillow in her room. "There's a limit to what a woman can take, you know?" She cried to the ceiling.

(Poor Hina-chan…)

-:-

Alright, end chapter.

And for future record, happy Thanksgiving, Happy Holidays, Happy birthday to those in November and etcetera, and…

Happy birthday to my friend Zack, who is hated by all but me. (He turned 13 ;D)


	5. SHNIZ!

**Childhood Memories 2**

To comment, or not to comment, that…

HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!!

(Yay Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei! XD)

Chapter 4

It's been about 3 days since the sudden arrival of the Akatsuki. And… things have gotten a little… hectic.

We find ourselves in the hustle and bustle of the Yamanaka kitchen, where the breakfast table was bursting with life.

"Pass the rice!"

"**After me!"**

"Ugh, that hangover hit me hard…"

"Itachi-kun, here's the pancake you wanted!"

-_SPLAT!-_

"Aw, sick! Itachi's a puddle again!

"I-Itachi-kun!"

And so forth.

"Guys, how long do you plan on staying here? It's been 3 days of no sleep, hangovers, and hour upon hour of cleaning!" Deidara yelled.

"I wouldn't pass up cooking this good for anything!" Kisame responded, scarfing down a full plate of food in one gulp. He grinned at Hinata.

"Th…thanks very much you guys, but… you have to go home sometime! I mean, don't you have neighbors or other friends back at the base?" She asked, blushing slightly at all the attention.

Suddenly Pein got all teary-eyed. "N-Nooo!!" He sobbed dramatically, a fountain of tears spilling from his eyes. "There, there…" Konan patted his back.

"Oh… Poor leader-sama…" Hinata said slowly.

"Ever since Konan and I got married, we never had the gall to have kids, and we live in a remote area away from people and… and…!" Pein said quickly. Everything fell silent.

"Married…?" Deidara asked.

"To… Konan?" Hidan said.

Pein's sobbing turned to cheerful laughter. "Oh, did I leave that out?" He laughed.

"Don't say that so casually!!" everyone yelled.

-:- A little joke for the opening, I suppose. -:-

"Hinata's been sleeping a lot lately, hasn't she?" Deidara said to Hidan. The two were standing in front of Hinata's door.

"Maybe it's because we've been keeping her up for the past three days. She's still a young lady, you know." Hidan responded. "Yeah, but…" Deidara paused for a moment.

Hidan glanced to his left to see that Deidara was crying a fountain of tears. "I miss her…!" He sobbed.

"Aw, come on! Cheer up! Let her rest, and I will help _you_ go ring-shopping, alright?" Hidan slung an arm around Deidara's shoulder and led him to the living room.

"Where are you two going?" Ino asked. "Shopping!" Hidan man-squealed. "Kya! Shopping!? Take me with you!" Ino demanded, clinging to his arm. "But… we were going jewelry shopping!" Ino gave him a weird look.

"I LOVE JEWELRY!! BUY ME SOMETHING!!" She shrieked happily. "Yeah, yeah, quit yelling!" Hidan said, closing the door behind them.

-:-

"I'm in her house… I'm in her house… I'm in her house!" Itachi was crouched down in a corner, darkness surrounding him.

"Jeez, Itachi! Lighten up a bit, will ya?" Kisame said, pointing a flashlight in his direction.

"Kisame, _please,_ leave me be!" Itachi called to him. "Feh. Fine. Rot in a corner the rest of our vacation." Kisame said, turning on the TV.

"_Perfect 1-carot gold jewelry! Here at the world's cheapest jewelry stores! Xehanort Jewelers!!"_

"Hm. Deidara and Hidan just missed the commercial that would save their lives." Kisame commented.

-:-

Hinata rolled off the bed and onto the floor in her sleep. But she didn't wake up. She rolled all the way to the closed door, making a loud 'thud' noise.

Luckily(?) Sasori was walking down the hall from a bedroom, where he was just interrupted from a nap. "Ugh… what I'd do for a few more hours…" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

He stopped when he heard a thud come from Hinata's room. Deciding to check if things were alright, he opened the door. Well, at least, tried. Something was in front of it.

Sasori managed to push whatever was in front of the door back a bit, making it easier for him to slip in through the door.

"Ack! Hinata!" Sasori crouched down and tried shaking her awake. No response. "Hinata!" Sasori tried plugging her nose. An immature approach, but she wasn't responding quick enough. He was still sleepy, and he knew he couldn't just leave her there on the cold floor.

"Aw, screw it…" Sasori picked her up and dropped her on the bed. Oh how she made that bed look comfy…

Sasori yawned and stretched. "A short nap here wouldn't hurt, right?" He asked himself, rolling Hinata to the other side of the bed and lying down in the empty space. He automatically fell asleep, unintentionally turning to face Hinata.

Hinata rolled to her side, on top of Sasori's arms. He swiftly took his arm and rested it around her waist, thinking that she was a pillow. He scooted closer to her, resting his head on her neck.

Little did he know, the door was left wide open, and lucky Madara happened to be walking by. He looked in the room and gasped.

"**Whatcha doing, Sasori?"** Madara asked, suddenly at the bedside.

Sasori woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. "Taking a nap." He muttered, burying his head into the 'pillow' away from the light. **"Really, now." **Sasori finally opened his eyes only to see dark blue hair.

"This is one strange pillow." He said, still drowsy from sleep. **"That's 'cuz it's not."** Madara said, itching to see his reaction.

Sasori sat up, unwrapping his arm from around Hinata's waist. She was still asleep. He turned slightly to look at her and smiled.

"**Whatcha gonna do now?" **Madara asked. "Maybe just pull a little prank on her, just to wake her up." Sasori responded indifferently.

Hinata blinked her eyes open. Sensing another presence in the room, she turned around to find Sasori in the same bed, and Madara on the side.

"Hey, baby. Have fun last night?" Sasori asked, expertly hiding his laughter. Immediately, Hinata turned bright red. "Eeeeehhh!?" She squeaked, scooting away from him. She almost fell off the bed, but Madara was there in a flash to catch her.

"**We should do that more often."** Madara smirked. _Th-th-THREESOME!?_ Hinata thought. "Twee…" She felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell into Sasori's arms.

"Yes, we should do that more often. _Just the three of us…_" Oh, they were having fun, weren't they?

Madara crawled on top of her. **"Right now sound good?"** That was it. _Threesome… last night…Sasori-kun and Madara-san… it's too soon…Nooo…_Hinata's vision blurred and she had fainted, her face a darker shade of red than ever before.

Pretty soon she regained consciousness, this time a worried Itachi in front of her. "She's awake! Dammit! I thought you guys had killed her!" He yelled at Sasori and Madara.

"**But it was fun!"** Madara gave Sasori a high five. "It was just a joke. We meant no harm, really." He said. He glanced at Hinata and smiled. "Sorry for the scare, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed slightly and shrunk down in her seat, noticing that she was now in the living room.

"Hinata-chaaaannn… I'm hungry… make a snack Pleeease…" Kisame was hanging over the armrest, looking incredibly miserable. He opened one eye to see if she was buying it, then quickly closed it again when their eyes met. Fortunately, Hinata missed it.

"S-Sorry… I'll be right back…" Hinata sat up and dazedly walked to the kitchen, hearing a small remark from Itachi.

"That's cruel of you, Kisame. Making a woman work right after she wakes up from fainting. I'm ashamed of you." He said, whacking Kisame over the head. "But I would've _died_ if I asked you!" Kisame said.

-:-

"How are things at your end?" Hidan whispered into a walkie talkie.

"The jewelry store is crawling with security. Gotta take the alternative route." Deidara responded, hiding in the shadows of the (brightly lit) entrance to the store. He paused when he saw a familiar face.

"Wait a minute…" Deidara squinted to better his sight. "Shniz?" He muttered to himself.

"Shniz? Who's Shniz?" Hidan asked. Deidara let out a sigh. "Shniz. The kidnapped dude from our childhood. He went to get us ice cream and never came back." He explained.

"Oh, you mean the guy Tobi totally despised?" Hidan nodded. "Maybe he'll give us a discount. Go up to him!" He said.

"No way! He probably hates our guts for not looking for him!" Deidara whispered loudly to the walkie talkie. "Come on, he probably forgot about it already! Go and talk to him!" Hidan assured. "No way! He's definatly mad!" Deidara shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Uh, excuse me, sir… but… what are you doing here?" asked a man from behind. Deidara swerved around and to his dismay he saw…

"Shniz…" He said.

"Huh? Oh! Deidara-senpai! How've ya been?" Shniz smiled. That was one thing he never did much as a kid.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara asked, smiling back nervously. "Oh. This is my part time job. But please don't tell the guys at my other job. It's a secret." Shniz said. "Alright…"

"So what did you need?" Shniz asked, walking behind the display case. Deidara just stayed on the other side. "Well… I'm going out with Hinata… and have been for a while now, hehe…" He explained.

Shniz frowned for a second before smiling once again. "And now you wanna marry her, correct?" He asked. "That'd be great, yeah." Deidara suddenly got an awkward feeling.

-:- Meanwhile, Hidan… -:-

"OH GOD I GOTTA CRAP!!"

"GET OUTTA THERE ALREADY!!"

"I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!!"

"WHOEVER THE HELL'S IN THERE, GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

These were the angry yells of the extremely long line to the men's bathroom. What did this have to do with Hidan?

Well, Ino's presence made searching for a jewelry store and buying a proposal ring… hell. So Hidan intentionally led Ino on a shopping spree, letting her loose with his wallet. But before she went crazy, he took out a 100 dollar bill and shoved it in Deidara's pocket. Hidan told Ino that he was going to the bathroom and that she could go ahead.

But, this particular bathroom was a one-room bathroom. Only one person could be in there at a time, and that one person was Hidan. He didn't feel like handling Ino in her shopping panic, nor did he wish to see his wallet being sucked dry of any and all things money. So he stayed put, and checked in with Deidara every now and then.

Thus, leading to this particular predicament: He wasn't the only man in the mall.

_Oh god… if I stay here, people will want to kill me. If I go out there, people __**will**__ kill me…dammit! It's a lose-lose situation!! There's no way out of it except for…_

Finally, the men outside found a battering ram and broke open the door. Hidan let out a loud yelp before being thrown out the sky window above. "HOLY CRAAAAPPP!!!" He screamed.

-:-

"Well, I'll see what I can do to get a friend discount here." Shniz said. "But, because we're friends, I'll go ahead and give you two the ring now." Deidara gasped. "Are you serious!? I can!?" He asked eagerly. "Of course. You're my friend, Deidara-senpai! It's the least I can do." Shniz handed Deidara two velvet boxes; one for Hidan and the other for Deidara.

"Oh, and say hi to Hinata for me." Shniz said. "Well, we don't live far from here. I can give you the address if you can visit." Deidara said, a big stupid grin on his face. "That'd be nice." Deidara quickly wrote his address before waving happily and leaving the store.

Shniz sighed. "They're already getting married, huh? I never stood a chance anyway." He stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket before attending to another customer.

Little did (you) know, Shniz was virtually still kidnapped. He hasn't seen his parents in 8 years, and he's been living with the man who kidnapped him, Xemnas, and his friends. He's been under the alias 'Demyx' and 'George' in those 8 years, and his only friends from childhood didn't bother to find him.

A troubling past for a young man, but he's overcome it by making many new friends and acquiring a taste for music. Don't hate Shniz, feel sorry for him.

--

"Ino! We're going home now!" Deidara linked arms with Ino as they walked past each other in the walkways. "Why are you so happy?" Ino asked suspiciously, peering at him with weird eyes.

"Uh… I met an old friend, and he'll be visiting real soon!" Deidara's grin grew wider. "Hm. Alright. Help me find Hidan though. He disappeared after going to the bathroom." Ino said.

"I'm sure we'll find him! Nothing could possibly ruin this day!" As Deidara and Ino exited the mall, a familiar scream was heard up above.

"Oh! There he is!" Ino pointed up at Hidan, who was falling down from the sky. "OMGWTF GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" He screeched, flailing around. Deidara swiftly avoided impact and grinned down at Hidan when he landed.

"Guess what I got!" Deidara sang, his huge grin already a huge hint. "No way! Seriously!?" Hidan asked in disbelief. "Yup! The designer walkie talkie from Toys 'R' Us!" Deidara took out the walkie talkie in his pocket and winked at Hidan.

"That's… that's awesome!!"

-:-

The three walked home happily, even though they were carrying all the things that Ino bought.

"So, do you wanna go first?" Deidara asked Hidan.

"No, no. You successfully accomplished the mission. You should go first." Hidan said politely.

"Aw, but I can see how much you love Ino!" The two grinned. This was the happiest conversation they'd had in months. But Ino heard none of it, for she zoned out for the first time in a while on the way home.

When they arrived, Deidara dropped all the stuff he was carrying on top of Madara and ran to Hinata in the kitchen. He reached in his pocket for the ring, but then it hit him. _Being proposed to while cooking dinner… she'd want something more memorable as her proposal, wouldn't she?_

So instead of proposing to her on the spot, He gave her the longest and sweetest kiss he could give her and hugged her as tight as he could without breaking her bones.

"I'm back, Honey –heart-!" He said, kissing her over and over again. "Welcome back, Deidara-kun!" Hinata said, hugging him. _Why is he so excited?_ she asked herself.

"I'm sooo happy!" Deidara said. He was now twirling her around and dancing in the kitchen. "I LOVE YOU!!" he started kissing her again. "Alright, alright, calm down!" Hinata giggled.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked. "I'll tell you later! Right now, Let's just… go and… relax…" Deidara rested his head on her shoulder. _Phew… he calmed down…_ Hinata led him to their bedroom, took off his coat and tucked him into bed.

"He's all tired out…" Hinata kissed him gently on the cheek before leaving the room and turning off the light.

-:-

Omake Theatre 5: "French Kissing" (Yes, let your dirty thoughts soar)

"Hey." Ino said. "What do you want now? I'm having a moment!" Deidara asked, annoyed that one of his artistic moments were being interrupted.

"Have you and Hinata ever French kissed before?" Ino asked.

"French kissed? What's that?" Deidara asked her, keeping his eyes on his easel.

"Like… uh… 'Tongue kissing' I think is the other phrase for it." Ino said casually. Deidara tinted red. "T-Tongue Kissing… you say…" He scratched his cheek even though it wasn't itchy.

"Have you?" Ino pressed on. "Well, have _you?_" Deidara said, almost coming out as a challenge. "Lots of times." Ino said.

"W-well… We've… _tried…_" Deidara avoided eye contact. "Oh?" Ino's curiosity was 50 percent demon. The second you looked into her eyes, you had to tell the truth.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Deidara sighed.

"Sure, we've heard of 'Tongue kissing'. But… we didn't really get it so…" his blush turned darker. "We ended up just…" He mumbled something that Ino couldn't understand.

"What?" She asked. "We…"

"_Okay. We'll try it just once." Deidara said. Hinata only nodded. _

_He leaned over and stuck his tongue out. Hinata did the same, but they never made any real contact. So in the end, they went about 10 minutes with their tongues sticking out and splashes of red across their cheeks. _

_Apparently the two didn't get the memo that it was tongue 'kissing'. _

Ino started giggling. "Shut up! It's not our fault we're ignorant to the romantic world of… kissing." Deidara yelled. "Yeah but… Your misery is my joy!!" Ino said inbetween laughter.

Don't worry Deidara, you'll get it someday.

-:-

Okay, that was adorably lame. And I'm not talking only about the Omake Theatre just now.

Well, Shniz has returned. And, if there are readers that completely skip the author's comments, they shall be ignorant to the CM2 storyline!

It turns out that every single Akatsuki (besides Konan and Pein) had a small crush on Hinata at one time. From extremely little to extremely large. But hey, the girl's a cute kid.

Bye byez.


	6. Let's Drink! I mean Happy Birthday Hina!

**Childhood Memories 2**

THIS CHAPTER SHALL FOREVER BE THE DAY BEFORE HINATA'S BIRTHDAY (Which is on the 27th of December)!!!

Chapter 5

"Hinata, your birthday's on the 27th, right?" Deidara asked Hinata. "Um, yeah. It is. Why?" she asked. "Just asking." Deidara was thinking of a time to propose to Hinata. _On her birthday? How would I pull that off? Happy Birthday, Hinata! Marry me!? No, no…_

Deidara was now officially lost in his thoughts. _Her birthday's tomorrow then… isn't it too soon to propose anyway? No! Don't think like that! I'm in love with her! I'm confident that she'll say yes!_

…_But what if she doesn't?_ Deidara was now consumed deeper into his thoughts of doubt and confidence. Or confidence of his doubt. Who knows?

He stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"…Deidara's been thinking a lot lately, hasn't he?" Ino commented when he was out of earshot. "Anyone know why?" she asked, looking around the room. Everyone shook their heads. "Hm…"

Ino snapped a look at Hidan, who flinched at the sudden movement. "You know something." She said accusingly. Everyone else stared at him intently. "D-Do I now…?" he said, trying (and failing) to sound innocent. Ino stared at him. "Uh…" _I'm doomed…_ Hidan thought to himself.

Sighing in defeat, Hidan decided to tell everyone everything except for him proposing. "…and I guess he's just thinking about the right time." Good thing Hinata wasn't in the room. He never really thought about her listening until now.

By the way, where was she?

"Um… Deidara-kun?" Hinata slowly opened the door and saw Deidara lying on the bed. "Hm?" she heard him murmur. She walked over and stood beside the bed. "Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it." She asked. He glanced at her. "…I'm fine." He said. Hinata gave him a worried look. "Are you sure?" she asked. Suddenly, Deidara pulled her down to him and kissed her. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said.

Hinata smiled. "Alright." She got up and left the room. A few minutes later, she came back, her face bright red. "… what happened?" Deidara asked. "… When did we get more alcohol?" Hinata asked softly. "Alcohol? Are they drinking again?" he said, annoyed. Hinata nodded.

Deidara went to the door to see what was going on, but when he opened the door, someone shoved a bottle of whiskey in his mouth. He fell backwards, letting the drink slip down his throat. "Merry After Christmas!" Hidan yelled. There was a loud yell in the background. "MERRY AFTER CHRISTMAS!!!" They yelled.

"Hina-chan! Won't you join us?" Hidan asked, offering her some beer he was already drinking. "N-No thanks…" Hinata said. She felt something tug at her shirt. "Hinata-chaaaaaaaan…" _Oh no…_ Deidara hugged her waist, muttering words that she couldn't understand. But somewhere in there she heard the word sex. "D-Deidara-kun?" Hinata tried to pry his arms off of her, but he wouldn't move. _Not again…_

Deidara's type of drunk: Sex-hungry man out to get his girlfriend (into bed).

Hidan closed the door on them and left to lock the door to the bathroom so Madara (or anyone) couldn't get to it.

Meanwhile, outside, Konan was having her own problems. She was the only (sane) sober person in the room. The only good thing about this situation was that every ten minutes someone passed out. It was Pein that was the real problem. He'd always complain about every little thing.

Pein's Type of drunk: The whiny little bastard (who never complained about his wife).

It wasn't until Kakuzu came out of the kitchen, totally unaffected by the fumes of alcohol that Konan realized that she wasn't the only person not drinking. She asked why, and Kakuzu pointed to the mask on his face. "Can't exactly drink constantly to enjoy, you know." He said. "It's good to see I'm not alone here." Konan said. "Funny, you don't look alone there." Kakuzu pointed to Pein, who was constantly clinging to her. They both laughed until Pein started complaining about the noise.

--

Hinata managed to get Deidara to lie down on the bed without her in it. "Hinata! Come here, I'll make ya feel reeeeeeeeally good!" he slurred. "Deidara-kun, please snap out of it." Hinata said. "Okey dokey…" Deidara said. It was silent for a while, and Hinata calmed down a bit. _Maybe he fell asleep…_ she told herself.

Suddenly, Deidara pulled her towards him, pinning her down to the bed. "You're mine…" he said, kissing her. He started taking off her shirt, but Hinata wouldn't let him. "Aw come oooonnn… I know you want to…" he said, nibbling on her ear. "Not now!" Hinata said. Deidara kissed her again. "You taste reeeeeeeeally good… I bet you'd taste a lot better down th-" Just then, Hinata knocked him out. _Why didn't I do that sooner?_

Hinata slid out of his tight hug and made her way to the living room. About half of them were on the floor. But unfortunately, the half that was awake had some kind of interest in her. The second Madara, Sasori, and Itachi saw her, they glomped her. "KYAAH!"

"Hina-chaan!! We started a fanclub dedicated to you!" Sasori said, snuggling up to her face. "I'm the president!" Itachi said. **"No, I am!"** Madara argued. "I thought I was!" Sasori yelled. "You're not fit to be president! I love her more that the two of you combined!" Itachi said. **"Oh yeah? I love her more than the two of **_**you**_** combined!"** Madara yelled.

"I love you, Hinata-chan!!" Sasori confessed. "EH?" Hinata squeaked. Sasori gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Itachi and Madara caught on a few seconds later.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan!!" Itachi yelled. He kissed her on the other cheek.

"**I love you the most!" **Madara kissed her on the lips. "Hey, I wanna kiss her there too!" Itachi said, shoving Madara aside and kissing Hinata on the lips. "Me too!" Sasori did the same thing. Right there, Hinata fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata!" the three guys yelled.

Konan just stared in amusement. _I wonder what things would be like in the morning…_

-:- Morning -:-

Kakuzu was the one to wake Hinata up. "Hinata-san, wake up. I can't cook." He said. Hinata shot up from her lying position on the floor, knocking off the three men on top of her. "Wh… what happened?" she asked. "You fainted in the arms of these three stooges." Kakuzu replied. Hinata looked around. "Wah! What happened to everyone!?" she yelled. "They're sleeping. Can you please cook breakfast?" Kakuzu said again.

"Oh! Y-Yes! Okay, breakfast!" Hinata stood up and scurried to the kitchen. "Oh! But Deidara-kun! Where is he!?" she ran out of the kitchen and into their bedroom to check on Deidara. He was still sleeping. Kakuzu watched as Hinata remembered to worry about one thing after another. _She'd make a great wife for Deidara._

By the time Hinata returned to the kitchen, she was already exhausted. "K-Kakuzu-san… how long do you and everyone else plan on staying?" She asked, leaning on the door. "Ask Pein. But I guess you can't right now; he's asleep right now." Kakuzu said, drinking a cup of coffee. Hinata started on breakfast.

It was silent for a while until Kakuzu remembered something. "Oh, Hinata-san, happy birthday." He said. "Huh? It's my birthday?" Hinata asked. "…It is, right?" Kakuzu asked, surprised that she forgot her own birthday. Hinata looked on the calendar on the wall and smiled. "I guess it is! Thank you, Kakuzu-san!" he just nodded to her.

Everyone woke up one by one until Deidara was the only one sleeping.

"**Ugh… I'm never drinking again…"**Madara groaned, clutching his head. "Really? I feel like drinking more!" Kisame grinned. "No, please don't…" Konan said.

"Hinata." Itachi said. "Hm?" Hinata smiled. It was her birthday, so she was in a great mood. "You still haven't forgotten last night, have you?" he asked, a smirk playing across his face. Hinata turned red. "L-Last night… no, I haven't…" she said. _What's this!? A sudden burst in confidence?! _Everyone thought dramatically. Except for Sasori, of course.

"I still remember last night." Sasori said.

"**Huh? Why? What happened last night?"** Madara asked. "You should know, you were part of it." Itachi said. "Why don't you tell him, Hinata." He added. Hinata blushed. Everyone leaned in to listen.

"Y-Y-You said th-that… you l-loved me…" Hinata said. Both Madara and Hinata blushed. Everyone except Itachi and Sasori laughed. "A-And… you, Itachi-kun and Sasori-san started a… m-me fanclub." It was a good thing that Deidara wasn't awake yet. He'd have been furious.

"**Impossible! My plan for confessing to you was fool-proof!"** Madara said, his headache worsening. "Wait, Hinata forgot to tell you something." Itachi said. Hinata turned redder. "A-A-And… y-you kissed me…" she said softly. Everyone burst out laughing at Madara's luck.

When everything calmed down, they all were eating. Hinata was the first one to finish. "I-I'll go change now." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

The second she was out of earshot, Ino stood up. "Alright. Lemme get this straight. Itachi, Sasori, and Madara started a Hinata fanclub, Deidara's planning to propose, and… hey, when are you going to ask me the big question?" Ino asked Hidan. He turned red. "I-I-I dunno!" he said. "Aww…"

"Pein-san, how long do you plan on staying here?" Hinata asked, appearing at the door. "Till after New Years! What a better way to celebrate the new year than to spend it with friends, right?" Pein replied happily. "I hope this isn't too sudden, Hinata." Konan said. "Uh… N-No, not at all. I just thought that it would be very helpful if you guys helped me clean up before New years, y'know?" Hinata said. "Yeah, alright." Konan replied.

So after breakfast (and after everyone cleaned up themselves), they all started cleaning the living room. All the while Deidara was asleep in the bedroom. For lunch they all tried waking up Deidara, but failed. So, the Hinata fanclub volunteered to do most of the housework so that Hinata could enjoy her birthday.

-:- The next morning -:-

Deidara groaned as he sat up in bed. "What happened…?" he looked at the clock. It was already Ten. "Deidara-kun? Good! You're finally awake!" Hinata came over and hugged him. "How long was I asleep? What day is it?"_I still have to ask the question…_ he thought.

"It's the 28th. You slept for a whole day!" Hinata said, kissing him on the cheek. Deidara froze. "…th-the day after your birthday…" he said. "DAMMIT!! I MISSED EVERYTHING!!" Hinata calmed him down. "I-It's okay, you didn't have to get me anything." She said, laughing a little. _DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT DRUNK AND SLEPT THE WHOLE DAY!! SHIT!_ Deidara cursed. He smiled at her and made his way to the bathroom. "Okay… I'm sorry I missed your birthday." Hinata just smiled back at him. "I don't mind."

While he was in the bathroom, he was thinking of his next course of action. _Maybe I'll propose on New Years… yeah, with all the fire works and everything… perfect! Why didn't I think of it before? That's an awesome idea!_ He got changed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth feeling extremely happy.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he wrapped a hand around Hinata's waist and kissed her. "For missing your birthday, tonight I shall give you the best make-out session ever." He said. "Okay." Hinata said.

_Hm… I wonder if anything interesting happened yesterday while I was sleeping…_ Deidara wondered.

Omake Theatre: Drunk

Kisame's type of drunk: The instant knock-out. The second he drinks enough to get drunk, he's out cold. He was the first to pass out in the ten minutes they all started drinking.

He shall wake up to permanent marker etched all over his face.

Itachi's type of drunk: The depressing fool. Constantly spews out all the depressing and unfortunate crap about his life and never sheds light on the good points. He was the second one to pass out.

Sasori's type of drunk: His true feelings. He'd randomly yell his thoughts to others. And this covers what he thinks of them, what he thinks about his family and whatnot.

On rare occasions he'd start spewing out his deepest darkest secrets. Luckily for him, no one but Konan or Kakuzu were the only people who listened.

Madara's type of drunk: The 'hic-hic-barf in the toilet'. He'd do exactly as his title implies. Only sometimes he doesn't make it to the bathroom.

Zetsu's type of drunk: The flirt. Only instead of falling for the guys, it's the many house plants outside or in the house. He merely pretends that they respond. On record, he has over 15 girlfriends.

Hidan's type of drunk: The mischief maker. He's the reason why Kisame will wake up to permanent marker etched on his face. He was the reason why Deidara was drunk. He's half the reason Madara can't make it to the bathroom. He's the reason I have both artist's block and writer's block.

Konan's type of drunk: Though she rarely does so, she'd probably just stay calm about it. Lie around on the couch and stare into space while Pein complained about the littlest thing.

Kakuzu's type of drunk: He almost never gets drunk anymore, but the last time he got drunk, the next morning the whole place was a mess. Hmm…

-:-

Sorry if that made no sense... i was extremely reluctant to putting this on Hiatus... and after doing so i was going throgh severe Artist's block and Writer's block... but thanks for reading, all.

Happy New Years… late again… shit. Merry After Christmas and Happy After New Years.

PS: For those reading Fairy Tale, I'm beggin ya, stop reading. I believe that the story's crap and its the reason for my writer's block for this story. But i'm not forcing you to stop, i'll still be updating when I have the time. k thx bye


	7. Proposal

**Childhood Memories 2**

Anybody watch Scrubs? I'm listening to the musical lol…

Oh, by the way, if I remember right (which I probably didn't) everyone except for Ino, Hinata, and Pein calls Konan Flower-chan. If they don't, they do now.

Chapter 6: Final

We now jump to New Year's Eve, just a little after lunch, where Hinata is preparing a glorious feast for the New Year. The Hinata fanclub (minus Madara) offered to help, Sasori cutting vegetables and Itachi setting the table. Why is setting the table important? Because, being the semi-perfectionist that he is, wants everything to be perfect on New Years.

On the table, each and every plate, fork, spoon, knife, placemat, and the chair covers were handmade… by a factory machine somewhere in New Jersey. Well, the very thin ice statue of Hinata… yeah, he carved that himself. It was an odd obsession, but nobody complained.

Just when everything was perfect, Madara came into the kitchen. **"HI HINA-CHAN!!" **he yelled, making the Hinata ice statue fall. Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. (So imagine everything in slow motion for better effect.) Itachi started screaming "Nooo!!" Hinata gasped. Sasori turned around, and Madara just stared as the Hinata statue fell onto the table. (okay, normal mode now.)

Well, if you imagined the statue to be big, then it would've made a very loud crashing noise. But, this statue was only about two feet tall. It only reached about one third of the table and didn't really make a big mess except misplace some silverware and move a few plates. But the statue was completely crushed.

"NOOO!! MADARA, YOU IDIOT!!" Itachi screamed. **"Hey, Hey, it's no big deal…"** Madara said defensively. "I worked for 5 hours on this! It was perfect! PERFECT!! But you… _you_ ruined it! YOU SUCK!!" Itachi yelled. **"Sorry, jeez, don't need to make a big deal outta this, alright?"** Madara walked around the table to pat him on the back. "Get away from me, you STUPID-" Itachi felt a hand hold his.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun. We can fix this up right away and make everything better again." Hinata said, smiling. "Aww, Itachi, I'm so jealous. Having Hinata hold your hand –sigh-" Sasori said, watching Itachi turn red. _Okay, whatever you do, don't melt… don't melt…_ A few seconds later, there was a puddle on the floor. **"Ah, he melted again."** Madara commented.

Meanwhile, Deidara and Hidan were discussing on how and when they were going to propose with the other guys. And Konan. Ino was somewhere else in the house, I believe.

Deidara was particularly proud of his time being so soon. "How about you, Leader? How did you ask Flower-chan to marry you?" He asked. Pein held Konan's hand. "When I asked, she punched me square in the jaw." He said. Both Konan and Pein laughed while the others stayed silent. Suddenly, Deidara and Hidan were afraid of asking the big question to their girlfriends.

-:-I the deep dark recesses of an idea box -:-

"Hello?" Tobi called. "Hello!?" Tobi sat down on the floor. "Does anybody remember me!?" he called out again. "Aw man…" he groaned.

And in the idea box he shall remain.

-:-

"Look, Hinata! I made pins for the fanclub!" Sasori sang, pinning Itachi and Madara with a button. **"Ow… the needle poked me…"** Madara said, pulling the button out of his chest. "Ow… the needle poked me too…" Itachi said, doing the same. "Look! I drew it myself!" Sasori showed Hinata. It looked like a preschooler drew it. "Uh… th-that's nice, Sasori-kun."

"I made one especially for you!" Sasori gave her the pin. It said 'Hinata fanclub GOD' on it. "… thank you very much." She said uneasily. To The Hinata Fanclub, the second she wore the pin on her shirt, she radiated with a bright light. Struck with awe, they bowed. "H-Hey, you guys, get up! You don't need to bow dramatically like that." Hinata said, blushing.

Deidara walked into the kitchen, attracted to the smell of the food –and the girl making it. He saw the three guys on the floor. "Okay… what happened this time?" he asked, giving Hinata a quick hug and kiss. The Hinata Fanclub nominated Deidara to be the president. Sasori stuck a pin on Deidara's chest. "Ow, the needle poked me…" he said, taking off the pin and taking a good look at it. "It looks like a preschooler drew this." He said flatly. "Hey! I worked hard on that!" Sasori said. **"Apparently not hard enough…"** Madara murmured. He and Itachi laughed behind Sasori's back.

As Sasori began to beat up Itachi and Madara, Deidara saw the table all set up. "Wow. That's nice." He commented. He turned around and kissed Hinata. They leaned against the counter and wrapped their arms around each other. "Hina-chaaan… I'm jealous!" Sasori cried. Deidara glared at him. **"Can I have a kiss too?"** Madara asked, making a kissy-face. Deidara kicked him in the face. Deidara started to kiss Hinata again, but this time Itachi interrupted.

"Aw, can't you share your girl for only a few minutes?" immediately, a knife was aimed at his face. "…Or a few seconds-" The knife got closer. "NEVERMIND!" Itachi almost screamed. "Oh guys…" Hinata said, laughing a little.

_**Oh, that cute laugh…**_They all thought, blushing.

The four guys stopped staring at her when she asked, "Are you guys alright?" She looked at the clock and it was already almost 8. "Oh, we should hurry and start dinner-"

"Did somebody say, 'DRINKING'!?" Hidan burst into the kitchen. "NO!!" Everyone yelled. "Y-You guys have been drinking too much! It's not healthy!" Hinata said. "Aw, it's only for New Years, Hina-chan!" Hidan said. "I don't like myself when I'm drunk…" Deidara said, not noticing Hinata turning red. "Oh! It's almost firework time!" Hidan said excitedly. "Yeah, in about 3 hours it will be." Deidara said, shooting Hidan's excitement with a shotgun.

-:- Uh… yeah, 3 ½ hrs later… -:-

_11:30… Dinner digesting in stomach, ring in my pocket… hopefully a great firework show… okay… _Deidara went over his checklist as they walked to the field where the firework show could be seen. It was then that he noticed that Pein and Konan weren't with them. "Hey, Where's the leader and Flower-chan?" he asked. "Leader said he and Flower-chan had some 'New Year's business' to attend to." Hinata answered innocently. _…Great, I have to burn the bed sheets tomorrow... maybe the bed too… _Deidara thought.

Hidan started running towards the field when he saw it. "Come on guys! It's almost packed!" he yelled. Immediately everyone started running too. Hidan got them a great place near a tree. It was almost 11:50.

_Maybe I should ask now…_ Deidara felt the small box in his pocket. He looked around to find a slightly less populated place so that they could be alone. That's when he saw somebody familiar.

"…Shniz?" he muttered. "Who?" Hidan asked, looking in the same direction. Shniz noticed them and waved. "Oh! That guy! HEY!! SHNIZ!! OVER HERE!!" Hidan waved for him to come over. He did.

"Hey guys, how've ya been?" Shniz took a seat beside Sasori. "Happy New Years!" Deidara said. Sasori held out a Hinata Fanclub button. "Shniz, wanna join?" he asked. Shniz looked at the button. "It looks like a preschooler-" he started. "I know that! But you wanna join?" Sasori asked again. "Uh… sure…" Shniz was about to take the button, but Sasori just shoved it onto his chest. "Ow, the pin poked me…" he said.

"Same here." Itachi said.

"**And it hurt bad."** Madara commented.

"Hidan… You think I should ask now?" Deidara asked Hidan. "Ask what?" Hidan asked stupidly. Deidara hit him with his fist. "Ow… OH! Uh… sure, why not?" He said, rubbing his now sore arm. "… Okay then…" Deidara stood up and asked Hinata to come with him for a few minutes. "Why?" she asked. "Trust me. I'll make it worth your while." He answered.

Ino scooted closer to Hidan. "So, where're they going?" she asked. "He's gonna ask the big question." He said, wrapping an arm around her. "Really?" She said curiously. "Yeah, but I'm gonna beat him to it." Hidan pulled Ino into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He opened his hands to reveal an open box with a ring in it. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me, Ino?" Ino stared at the ring in surprise. She turned around quickly and kissed him deeply. "Yes." She whispered back. Hidan slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her again.

(Just so you know, that is no way to propose to someone.)

Deidara sighed in relief when he quickly found a place where they could be alone. "So what are we doing here, Deidara-kun?" Hinata asked. Deidara turned around and took a deep breath. "Hinata." He said. _I can do this!_ He got down on one knee and took out the small box with the ring in it. Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

"Hinata Hyuga, Will you marry me?" Deidara said, surprised that he actually said it without choking or breaking into a nervous sweat. Hinata gasped, and tears started falling down her face. "Deidara-kun…" she started. Deidara felt like getting up to wipe those tears away, but he needed an answer. Hinata took a deep breath and wiped her face a little. "Yes, Deidara-kun, I will marry you." She said. Deidara quickly slipped the ring on her ring finger and took her into a hug.

Just then, the fireworks of the New Year started bursting in the air. Deidara kissed Hinata and ran his tongue over her lips. He was about to kiss her _like that_ (ehrm… as he called it…) but he heard the others coming. _Dammit all…_ he cursed. He pulled away and looked at (or glared) at his friends.

"Ah, we found you guys." Kisame laughed. "Unfortunately." Deidara growled. Hinata squeezed his hand. "There's a great view of the fireworks from here! Why don't we just stay here and watch?" she said. "Sounds good!" Hidan agreed, walking over to Deidara.

"Hey. I beat ya to it." He said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "What're you talking about now?" Deidara asked. "The second you left, I asked Ino to marry me. And ya know what?" Hidan had a huge grin on his face. "What?" Deidara asked, fake enthusiasm evident in his voice. "She. Said. Yes. I'm sooo happy! And that's not the only reason why." Hidan said, smirking. "Oh god, you freaking sicko!" Deidara said. "Oh come on, you wanna do it with Hinata, don't you?" Hidan asked, poking Deidara's arm. He turned red. "W-Well… you actually say it!" he said accusingly. "…Watch it man, any more and I'm afraid that you're gonna sound like a stalker-pervert that targets little girls." Hidan laughed and patted Deidara hard on the back.

Everyone lied down on their backs and stared up at the sky until the fireworks stopped firing. By the time they got home it was already 3:00am.

"LET'S DRINK THE NIGHT AWAY!!" Hidan yelled. "In celebration of…!" He held up Ino's left hand and showed off the ring. "BOO-YAH!!" he shouted. Everyone cheered. "Oh hey, where's Hinata-san and Deidara-senpai?" Shniz asked. "… Oh-ho-ho! They went straight to bed, eh?" Hidan said. The whole room burst in laughter as the drinks were passed around. They talked about New Year's resolutions and embarrassing moments they've had on other days for the sake of randomness. Good times.

--

"Oh, Deidara-kun, this is such a beautiful ring! Where did you get it?" Hinata asked staring at the ring on her left hand. Deidara wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Shniz gave it to me. Me and Hidan went to the mall and he worked at the jewelry store there…" he said, kissing her. "Aww… that was so kind of him… we should thank him." Hinata said.

Deidara turned her around and kissed her again. "Later. Let's pick up from where we left off, hm?" he said, leading her to the bed. "Um… Okay…" They kissed each other lovingly as Deidara turned out the light.

-:-

Epilogue

Well, needless to say, Pein and the others did go home. Deidara proceeded in burning the messed up sheets Pein and Konan slept on, and actually reopened the Flower shop. It's been a while since they actually took care of the flowers, so everything was… dead. They had to grow new plants with the seeds they still had in stock.

Shniz quit his job at the Jewelry Store and decided to spend most of his time in the Hinata Fanclub Hideout… where he lived because he didn't have any other place to go. Well, he did, but he couldn't possibly impose on his friends down at Akatsuki. The Hinata Fanclub Hideout was just a small shack in the Flower shop's backyard.

Konan and Pein are expecting a baby this year. They've already decided that if it's a girl, they'd name it Claire (Konan always liked that name) and if it were a boy, his name would be Clyde. It wasn't until Itachi came up with the theory that if it was in fact a girl, she'd turn out to be like Konan and rule over us like an abusive king does his country. That made everyone a little less excited about Konan's child coming. (They have NO idea…)

--

One day, a knock was heard on the door of the Hinata Fanclub Hideout. They were currently having a meeting about having Deidara being forced to join, or just let him come on his own.

Itachi answered the door. "Ah, Deidara, we were just talking about you!" he said. "What brings you here, Deidara-senpai?" Shniz asked.

Deidara cleared his throat and blushed a light pink. "This may take a huge dump on my pride but…" Oh, it will. "I'd like to join the Hinata fanclub." He finished, trying to look professional… even though Shniz was giving him a huge (Man) hug. "Get off, Shniz." Deidara said. "Yessir…"

Sasori smiled as he stood up. "Alright, Deidara. Since you are Hinata's husband now, you will automatically take my place as the new President of the Hinata Fanclub." Sasori said, throwing the President's Pin at Deidara, the needle sticking out and ready to poke someone with it's sharp point. But just as it was about to make contact with his chest, Deidara caught it in his hand, avoiding any kind of injury.

"**He caught it… Sasori's pin didn't hit him." **Madara said amazed. "He truly is fit to be the President!" Itachi declared. Shniz just nodded in agreement. "Impressive." Sasori said. "Welcome to the club, President Deidara."

Though this really wasn't a big deal, Deidara felt a little proud of himself.

**The End**

…

…

**LEAVE**

**AND REVIEW**

****

**BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE IT'S A FREE WORLD AND HEY IT'S NOT LIKE I'M FORCING YOU TO DO THAT, RIGHT? **

**I MEAN, YOU CAN REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME BUT YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO IT'S ALRIGHT...**

**OKAY I'LL STOP.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

****

**AND STUFF**

****

**YEAH**


	8. EXTRA! EXTRA!

**Childhood Memories 2 Extra**

Epilogue 2/Extra: Tsuki Hyuga or Tsuki Yamanaka? –title in no relation to story of extra-

Deidara was holding his 2 year old daughter, Tsuki, in his lap, talking to her.

"Dei-Dei!" she squealed, laughing a bit.

"No, 'Daddy'." Deidara said, mouthing the words exactly so that she could learn. "Dei-Dei!" She insisted, giggling at her daddy's scrunched up face. "No, sweetie, 'Da-ddy'." He tried again. "Dei… ddy?" The baby had a confused look on her face. Deidara sighed. "Close enough." He took the baby to the kitchen, where Hinata was cooking.

"Tsuki, tell mommy your new word." Deidara said, sitting down and placing Tsuki on the table. Hinata turned around and smiled. "Dei-Dei!" Tsuki giggled. Deidara slapped his forehead. Hinata laughed. "It's better than her latest attempt…" Deidara said. "What was it?" Hinata asked. "Deiddy." Both of them laughed a little.

Hinata picked up Tsuki and kissed her. "I lub you, Tsuki-chan!" she said, rubbing her nose against hers. Tsuki laughed. Deidara kissed both of them. "What's for lunch?" he asked. "I dunno… the usual?" Hinata offered, rocking back and forth to make Tsuki fall asleep. "Mmkay." Deidara took Tsuki to her room so that she could sleep.

When he came back, he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and kissed her from behind. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said.

Suddenly, Hidan and Ino burst through the door. "Good AFTERNOON, PEOPLE!!" Hidan yelled. In response, Tsuki started crying at the sudden loud noise. "Whoops." Deidara sighed in annoyance. "Hello, Hidan." He said. Hinata walked to Tsuki's room and immediately the crying stopped. Hinata came out with the baby in her arms.

"Hello, Tsuki-chan!" Hidan said, rubbing her head. She giggled. "Tsuki-chan!" Ino went over and hugged Tsuki tightly. "How are you?" she said in a funny voice.

While Ino was playing with Tsuki, Hinata, Deidara, and Hidan talked. "So, Hidan, did you find a place to stay?" Hinata asked. Hidan nodded. "We're your next door neighbors now!" Deidara suddenly had an anger mark on his head. "Whut." He said really fast. "Is Hinata going to send us a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' pie?" Hidan asked, laughing a bit. "Not a chance." Deidara growled. "Aww, why not?"

…While Deidara was trying to kill Hidan, The Hinata Fanclub decided to pay a visit. Or eat lunch, like they did everyday since Hidan and Ino moved out. "Hinata-chaan! We're here for your delicious meal, as always!" Sasori called. A vase hit his head. Probably stray fire from Deidara's mission to kill Hidan. "S-Sasori-san!" Hinata walked over to Sasori, who was out cold on the ground.

Hidan decided to hit Deidara back, but missed. The small glass cup was sailing through the air straight for Hinata. "Hinata-chan! –sudden slow motion- Nooooooooooo!" Itachi jumped in front of Hinata and (caught the cup) took the blow, falling to the ground. "Itachi-kun!" Itachi let out a dramatic sigh. "It was so worth it…" he croaked out, reaching out a hand to the sky.

"**Oh, get up, you moron."** Madara said. And, as if the world was making sure Madara wasn't the last Hinata Fanboy standing, Pein and Konan and the rest of the Akatsukis slammed the door open, hitting Madara and making him fall down. "Madara-san!"

"Hinata! We're here for delicious lunch today!" Pein said, grinning. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Konan said, stepping over the pile of guys on the floor. A vase was accidentally thrown in her direction, but she quickly caught it and placed it on the table. "Who threw that!?" She shouted, making Deidara and Hidan stop. Konan glared at the two.

Hinata helped Sasori lie down on the couch. "S-Sorry about that, Sasori-san. Lunch is almost ready, so… just hang tight, okay?" She grabbed Deidara and Hidan by the collars and dragged them to the hallway. "You two! You guys know better than to try to kill each other in the house! And plus, Hidan, you woke Tsuki up from her nap!" Hinata scolded them. "Sasori-san got hurt because you guys were throwing things. Those vases cost money, you know." Hinata looked up at them and noticed that the two guys in front of her were gone.

"Sorry, Hinata! I'm still not used to lectures like that!" Deidara said, running into the kitchen. Hinata sighed. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Nah, just kidding. I love you." Deidara kissed her. "How did you…?" Hinata started. "Bathroom beside the kitchen." Deidara laughed. "Come on, let's eat."

Everyone (except Sasori, who was still lying on the couch) was already sitting at the table, pigging out on the food spread out on the table. "Hey guys! Leave some for the cook herself, will ya?" Deidara said, sitting down. Everyone talked about the old times, when they were single, and what they plan to do in the future. Which wasn't much, because everyone planned on making things up as they went. Hinata couldn't blame them, though. That's what she planned on doing anyway.

As for the Hinata Fanclub, Deidara revealed that he was the president, but said that he wouldn't really do anything about that.

Pein and Konan named the daughter they had Claire (ahem, read Akatsuki: The Family Project, if you don't know who she is,). She was currently at school, but they'd pick her up from there when…

Pein looked at his watch. "Oh god, it's already 3:00!? We gotta get Claire!" he grabbed Konan's hand and ran out the door, saying that they'd be back in a few minutes. When they came back, Claire ran into the kitchen to show off the art project she made in school.

"Oh, wow, Claire-chan! It looks like… a… butcher knife…" Hinata said, thee amazement suddenly turning into slight fear. "Claire, why don't you show the knife- I mean, art project to Sasori, hm?" Pein said, gently pushing Claire to the living room. "Okay, Daddy!"

Sasori groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Stupid vase…" he noticed something shining in the light, and glanced to his side. He froze in fear when he realized that it was a knife. "…Oh, you're already awake… that's too bad…" Claire said, a perpetual smile on her face. "Uh…" Sasori managed to say. Claire walked back to the kitchen, Sasori watching after her. Then he fell back onto the couch.

"That's my girl." Pein held up his hand for a high five. Claire slapped the hand with hers, and the two laughed. Everyone else stared with weird and questioning looks. _Wh… What?_

The weird thing about Claire was that, like her parents, she had an unintentional will to kill. No, that wasn't weird, it was downright scary.

-:- A-Anyway… Um… -:-

After lunch, everyone left, leaving the house to Hinata, Deidara, and little Tsuki.

"Okay, Tsuki-chan. Mommy's watching, so let's show her how much progress we've made, okay?" Deidara said. Tsuki nodded, making Deidara smile. "Okay, go. What's my name?" Deidara asked.

"Dei-Dei?" Tsuki started. "No…" Deidara told her to continue. "Dei…ddy?" Deidara shook his head. "Da…da?" Deidara hugged her. "Oh god, she got it! Now I don't have to show you!" Hinata laughed, putting Tsuki on her lap. "Now what's my name?" She asked, holding Tsuki's hands. "Ma…ma?" She said, smiling. "That's right! Who's a smart girl, huh? You are!"

Deidara let out a small laugh. "What?" Hinata asked. "'Who's a smart girl? You are!' So cute when you say it." Deidara said, laughing again. "Well, why is it funny?" Hinata asked. "Because." Deidara kissed her. "Because…?"

"Just… because." He whispered, smiling.

Tsuki grabbed a handful of Deidara's hair and pulled as hard as she could. "YEOW!!" he fell to the ground so that he wouldn't hit Tsuki. "Deidara-kun!" Hinata carefully put Tsuki on the couch and kneeled down beside Deidara. "Are you okay?" She stroked his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me 'Deidara?'" Deidara asked jokingly, sitting up. "Sorry, force of habit…"

Deidara was about to kiss her, but Tsuki pulled on his ponytail. "Gyaah!" Hinata lightly tapped Tsuki's hand and she let go. "I cannot wait until you grow old enough to not do that." Deidara said. He kissed Hinata. "There." The two of them laughed.

They ordered take-out for dinner. Tsuki had her first taste of fried rice and she loved it. But it was almost time for her bedtime, so she only got to eat a little bit. Hinata took her to bed and kissed her goodnight. It was a tiring day, so she decided to turn in herself. "Deidara-ku-" Hinata stopped herself for a second. "Deidara, I'm going to bed now, okay?" she called. "Yeah." Deidara said, cleaning up the table before he left to join her.

When he was finished, he sighed and walked to the bedroom. He saw Hinata sitting by the window in the dark, the light of the moon shining on her. Deidara quietly walked towards her, careful not to make a sound. When he was behind her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, making her squeak in surprise. Realizing that it was Deidara, she sighed in relief. "D-Do you want to turn on the light?" She asked. "Don't bother." Deidara kissed her for a long time. When he let go, Hinata sighed.

"Try not to be so loud, you might wake the baby." Deidara laughed, taking her to the bed. Hinata blushed. "Last time you were a freaking fire alarm!" Hinata playfully slapped him and laughed. "Okay, okay!" the two of them laughed.

"Oh, and Hinata?" Deidara said. "Hm?"

"I love you." Deidara kissed her. Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too."

-:-

Deidara, Hinata, and Tsuki. Hm…


End file.
